We belong together
by brzq
Summary: Aria Montgomery realizes she is in love with one of her best friends, Spencer Hastings. Spencer feels the same, but she is as afraid as Aria to try something. No A team, they were caught a few moths ago. Mostly Sparia.
1. How to kill a relationship

**A/N Hello you all. This is just a crazy thing I had in mind, because once I read over here that there's too much Spemily. I am writing a Spemily fanfic and I'm not thinking about let it go, but I wanted to do something about Sparia. It will be rated T for a while, but probably it will end up rated M, because I can't contain myself.**

**I just hope you like this little thing I'm calling "We belong together". I'll continue it, writing a chapter focusing on Aria and the next one on Spencer, but they won't be POV, because I'm not good at that.**

**Please, read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1: How to kill a relationship.**

Aria found herself staring at Spencer's back. Why was becoming so obsessed with one of her best friends? She spent all her time thinking about Spencer. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her nose, her teeth. Her arms, her flat stomach, her legs. But this wasn't only about her body. Her intelligence, her funny side, her serious side, her addiction to caffeine, her OCD… Her everything; every single part of Spencer was perfect.

Aria realized this had been going for a long time. She could tell only by looking at Spencer's back. She couldn't understand it, they were friends. Being friends was the only thing that mattered, wasn't it? She'd always been the Rosewood Day's freak girl, and Spencer had always been there. Spencer, Hanna and Emily had always been there. Even Alison had been there. Then, why couldn't she think of a moment were she had got lost looking at Hanna's, Emily's or Ali's back? Because this was different.

She could see how happy Spencer was with her life, so why would she do something to change it? Spencer was one of her best friend, and nothing could be more beautiful than that. Also, Spencer had Toby and she had Ezra.

Ezra. Oh, Ezra! He did more than everything to be with her. He had risked his job, and even his freedom, just to be with her. And what was she doing? She was developing feelings for one of her best friends. 'Very nice of you, Aria. Why don't you just stab his heart and laugh at his face?' Aria thought to herself, trying to organize her feelings with words.

Aria was so lost in her thoughts looking at Spencer's back, that she didn't hear the bell ring. Hanna looked at her, wondering what her friend was thinking about this time. Emily looked at her too, seeing the same spark she had felt in her own eyes every time she looked at a girl she liked. Oh my God, was Emily really seeing the spark? It was stupidly stupid to think that, wasn't it?

Spencer stood up and moved towards Aria's table, seeing how she was looking at somewhere near where she had been sitting. Was she asleep, but with her eyes still open? Oh, her eyes. Those beautiful, huge, hazel eyes had driven crazy more than one boy in Rosewood, and more than probably also in Iceland. They had driven crazy a man, too. They had even driven crazy a certain brunette girl.

Hanna moved her hand in front of Aria's eyes, trying to see if she could move. "Aria, we all know you can't stop thinking about Mr. Sexy, but could you please come back to the Earth?"

Emily elbowed Hanna in the stomach, trying to make her close her mouth. Was she blind or what? How could she be unable to see what was happening right in front of her? But, thinking about it, maybe she was the crazy one here. Maybe Emily was too lost in her own lesbian happiness, and that was making her see things were there was nothing to be seen.

Aria came back to the classroom, not wanting to abandon the sweet spot in her heart when she could dream of having Spencer without feeling selfish. 'I need to stop this before I screw up our friendship.' Aria kept thinking to herself, but she saw her friends were looking at her with their mouths open.

"What friendship?" Hanna asked, being the fastest to find words.

Emily closed her eyes, thinking that maybe she knew the answer, and that she totally agreed with Aria.

"What do you need to stop, Aria?" Spencer questioned, looking at Aria's eyes.

Aria opened and closed her mouth a few times, suddenly realizing that she had said it aloud. Was she crazy or what? Why was she thinking aloud in front of the person she had been thinking about? "Oh, did I really say it?" Stupid. Aria wanted to hit her head with the nearest wall.

"Yes, you did! Are you seeing someone behind Ezra's back?" Hanna couldn't contain herself, even if it made her winning some dangerous glares from Emily. What was wrong with asking a friend if she had someone else?

"No, of course I'm not seeing anyone, it's just…" Aria struggled to say something that wasn't a big lie, but without telling the truth.

"Aria Montgomery, don't you dare to hide anything from us!" Hanna was getting impatient, as always.

Aria looked at Spencer, who looked at her with questioning eyes. What was she supposed to do? Tell the truth? She couldn't. At least, she could say something, without lying to her best friends. "Well, it's just that… I… I think I have feelings for someone else…"

Emily opened her eyes. Was Aria going to tell them? No, she wasn't. Why was she starting a conversation she shouldn't want to have? This was weird.

"Who is he? Do we know him? Is he hotter than Mr. Fitz?" Hanna couldn't stop asking. Emily wanted to put something in her mouth, so she could finally shut the hell up.

"He is..." Aria struggled. It wasn't easy trying to find a good lie to her friends. Suddenly, a name came to her mind. "Noel, Noel Kahn."

Emily, Hanna and Spencer looked at her waiting for the laughs. It was a joke, it had to be a joke. Aria didn't laugh, so they opened and closed their mouths, trying to find the words they were looking for. Aria decided to catch her books and walked towards the doors. She wanted to put all the miles she could between Spencer's body and hers. If she had to stay there for a little more, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Maybe it wasn't love, but at least it was something. Something more important than sexual tension. Something much more important. Something that could make her doubt her feelings for Ezra. Ezra, the man who risked everything for their relationship. Spence, her best friend, the girl who was always there. Ezra, the man she had to herself. Spencer, the girl she would only had in her dreams (and her daydreams). She had to do something, she had to go through her feelings and find the truth. Was it in her heart? She didn't know too many things about the truth, only that she always wanted to live in a world full of truth.

When they finally ended with the A team, finding out that Toby was innocent, Aria decided that she would change her life. She decided that she would start a new phase of her life, full of truth, love and happiness. She couldn't risk that just because she thought she had feelings. She had to go through them, find the truth and then do something about it.

She ran towards her car, the girls following her. It took them a while, but finally they realized she wanted to be alone. She drove to Ezra's apartment, decided to tell him. Well, she thought she was decided, but she wasn't. She parked her car and waited there, thinking. How could she be thinking about changing Ezra for a crazy feeling that could finish their "Team Sparia"? She was sure she wouldn't be able to cope without Spencer, but she felt like she needed something more.

Thinking she was crazy, she opened her door. She slowly walked to Ezra's door, deciding if she should knock. Knowing that maybe he wasn't there, she reached for the key he had hidden. At least that's what he thought, because it wasn't nearly hidden. She opened the door to find her actual boyfriend sitting there, in his couch. He was reading some new book he had recently bought, but he noticed the noise and looked up to Aria.

"Hi, sweetie. Shouldn't you be at school?" His face lit up, which only made Aria's heart hurt even more. He loved her, how could she be so stupid?

"Yes, I should." She tried to keep her tears from falling, so she just spoke the less she could. She wanted to try something, so she just walked quiet to the couch. She sat next to him, and closing her eyes she pressed their lips together.

They kissed passionately for a long, long while. Suddenly, she opened her eyes again, knowing what she had to do. There wasn't spark anymore between them, and she couldn't kiss him without it. That had always been the best part of kissing him, the spark she felt. She had always felt like their lips were made to each other's, kissing him was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. Until then. No more spark. No spark, no love.

She stood up again, leaving him with a frown. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Ezra, we need to talk." She couldn't wait anymore, or she wouldn't have the guts to tell him the truth.

"Aria… You know I'm always here for you, don't you?" He was worried, she could see it. She just wished he did something rude, so this whole thing could be easier, but he was the perfect boyfriend.

"I can't do this anymore, Ezra." Aria said quickly, almost falling to organize the words. Before he could answer anything, she added, "I mean, I love you, and I know everything you went through for this, for us, but I just can't lie to you anymore. There's someone else."

"Aria…" She saw the pain in his eyes, in his face.

"No, I've never cheated on you, I promise. It's just that I think I have feeling for someone else, and I can't keep pretending you are the only one, because obviously you aren't. You can hate me. You should do it, indeed." Aria just wanted his pain to stop. She couldn't stand knowing that it was all because of her. She still loved him, even if it wasn't in the same way. She couldn't erase the memories, she would never want to.

"I could never hate you, Aria, but I need you to leave this apartment right now. Please." He bit his tongue. He couldn't yell at her, he'd always know that this moment would come, only that it was sooner that he thought. He wasn't the right boy for her. Truthfully, he wasn't even a boy. He was a man, an old one, and she needed someone from her age.

Aria did as she was told. She ran to her car, sit there and cried. She cried until her eyes were so empty that any more tear could fall down her cheeks. She cried until her head hurt, until her heart was smaller than a tiny marble. She had just broken a heart, did she deserve having her one intact? No, she didn't. Her heart was broken, because she had broken Ezra's heart, and because she could never tell Spencer her feelings.

With her eyes closed, she took her phone from her bag. Emily, she needed sweet Emily to comfort her. Without opening her eyes, she dialed Emily's number.

"Aria? Are you okay? Why did you leave running?" Of course, Emily was worried for her friend. Right when she became hearing questions, Aria regretted calling the swimmer.

"I had to do something."

"Aria, if you didn't wanna talk, then you shouldn't have called me." Emily seemed angry because of the rude answer. She was sweet, but she wasn't the kind of girl who would let people talk to her rudely. She had suffered too much.

"I'm sorry, Em, it's just that Ezra and I just broke up."

"What? Why? Are you okay? Is this because of what happened before?"

"To be honest, I broke up with him. I don't think I'm okay, I can't cry anymore." She avoided answering to the last question, fearing that she wouldn't be able to stop talking.

"Aria, is this because of Spencer?"

Aria swallowed hard. Spencer. What did Emily know? Why did she ask that? "Spencer?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Montgomery." Emily chuckled at the end of the line. "I'm not as blind as Hanna is, I see how you look at her."

"Emily, you can't tell anyone." Aria suddenly started crying again, realizing that she had been wrong when she thought she had no more tears left. "She will never love me like I love her."

"Then why did you break up with Ezra?"

"Because I can't lie to him anymore. I can't kiss him if I don't love him, he doesn't deserve that."

"Aria, I think you need to figure some things out, but you can't stay away from Spencer." Emily wanted to make her friend realize that this was going to be harder than before. She had been through the same when she realized she was in love with Alison, and she just hoped that her friend could find the guts to tell Spencer, because she was sure that this would have a better end that her story with Ali. She just couldn't tell Aria, because she wasn't the one who had to do it, but there was something special in Spencer's eyes when she looked at her. There was a spark hiding there, in her beautiful eyes. "I will always be here for you, remember, but I have to go back to class."

Aria hung up without answering. She didn't want to talk anymore. She went through all the pictures on her phone, until founding one of Spencer in a black bikini. She stared at the girl. She had dream for too many time about touching that body. How would her lips taste? Would she taste like coffee, since she was drinking it all the time? She would love those lips taste, even if they tasted like mud.

She touched the screen, smiling at the thought of kissing her best friend. She ran her fingers through that body that was driving her crazy. How could change Ezra's sexy body for a girl? Only by looking at that picture, she understood why. There couldn't be in the world a pair of legs sexier than those legs. She was dying for touching, caressing, kissing those long, toned legs. Her breathing became faster only by thinking about it. What was wrong with her? She had just broke with her boyfriend for near two years, and she was only thinking about kissing her best friend, probably even having sex with her.

Sex. Could she think about it? Could she think about sex with Spencer? Of course she could. She had even dreamt about it. She had dreamt that Spencer was with her, in her bed, in her couch, in her kitchen, in her shower, in her car. Even in Spencer's bed, in Spencer's couch, in Spencer's kitchen, in Spencer's shower, in Spencer's car. She was dying for it, for sex with Spencer. But this was not only about sex. She was dying also for cuddling with her, watching some stupid movie and laughing while eating some pizza.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, you are driving me crazy." Aria shouted to her empty car, before deciding to go back to her home. She just wanted to eat as much ice cream as her body could take, and then lay on her bed thinking about Spencer.


	2. Love, love, love, I want your love

**Chapter 2: Love, love, love, I want your love.**

Spencer stood there, sitting in her bed, while Aria was opening the doors to her closet. Why would the shorter girl want to try some of her clothes? They were obviously big for her tiny body, but Spencer decided it would be better to let her do. They were supposed to be studying, but something was wrong with Aria and Spencer could see it. She had been told that everything was okay a few times that afternoon, but she kept insisting, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Aria waited to answer until she had taken off her t-shirt, and said, "Yes, I am, again", with a beautiful smile that however didn't reach her eyes. Spencer's brain became totally unable to find any word to say, at the sight of Aria's upper body. She had been dreaming about this, and now there she was, looking at her half naked best friend, who looked like a tiny nymph who had been taken out of her woods. It required all of Spencer0s auto control to stay there and to not run and hug her friend. However, even if she was lost in her thoughts, a little part of her brain forced her to look away, noticing that Aria had blushed, but not knowing if it was because she had seen her staring or because of her obvious lie.

Spencer had been having all those thoughts (and dreams) for a very long time, she couldn't remember when they had started. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had some kind of feeling for Aria that was totally different from the one she had for Hanna and Emily. It was also different from the one she had for Toby, but it was similar from what she had thought she had felt for him. This was what had made her talk to him when she first realized it. It, what did it even mean? As he had said, she had always been in love with Aria, but it scared the hell out of her. she knew she should forget about it, because Aria loved Ezra, but she couldn't let her go, even if she only could have her in her dreams. If this was love, and it seemed like it was, then she could die happy only by knowing Aria was happy, even if it was with someone like Ezra instead of her.

None of her friends knew that she had left Toby, it was something she wasn't ready to talk about, especially because she knew that they would want to know why. She wasn't ready to tell them, even if she was sure they would be supportive and help her.

Aria turned to face her again, a big smile on her face, to show Spencer how one of her dresses looked on her. Spencer laughed and said, "You sure have a good taste, that little red piece of clothes you are wearing now is from Thierry Mugler."

"How much did it cost?" Aria suddenly looked worried of moving with the dress on. What if she did something to damage it and it had been very expensive?

"It doesn't matter, it's yours." Spencer smiled sweetly at her friend's shocked face.

"What? No, I know you love Mugler!" Aria couldn't accept a present like this.

"Yeah, but it looks better on you." Spencer saw how Aria's face lit up at the compliment, and she recorded that beautiful image in her mind, wanting to have it forever.

Aria slowly walked to the bed, kissing Spencer's cheek and looking at her wonderful brown eyes. "Could you undo the zipper for me, please?" Aria moved her eyelashes, making Spencer blush. She moved from the bed, walking to Aria's back. The shorter girl put her hair on her right shoulder, and Spencer's cold hands brushed her skin while undoing the dress0 zipper, sending shivers through the girls' bodies. They stood like that, until aria broke the silence saying, "There's something I wanna talk with you, Spencer." Spencer stood there, her warm breath on Aria's neck.

Aria closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't turn around or she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing Spencer's sexy lips. "I broke up with Ezra."

Spencer wanted to jump and scream of happiness, but she knew it would be a little rude and maybe too inappropriate. "Why? What happened?"

Aria swallowed harshly before whispering, "I'm in love with someone else." Before Spencer could open her mouth again, Aria decided to add, "Please, don't ask me right now, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Spencer closed her eyes and hugged her friend's shoulders, making the dress finally fall to the floor. It was really hard, but somehow Spencer managed to resist and keep her hands from touching Aria's almost naked body. Aria started crying, and Spencer hugged her tightly and Spencer murmured comforting words to her friend's ear. At that moment, she wished she could do something, whatever it was, to erase all the pain from Aria's heart. "I love you, Aria, and I will always be here."

Aria closed her eyes. She felt like her pain was burning in desire, and it only made her cry harder, because she had to be sad for Ezra. Spencer thought her words were the reasong Aria was crying harde, but she decided not to say anything, just in case she was right. Spencer's heart started to pound faster. What if one day, when she finally had the guts to tell Aria, she refused her and they couldn't be friends anymore? That was her biggest fear, the reason why she hadn't done anything about her feelings (yet).

She was scared, and that wasn't a good feeling. She had only been scared twice in her life: when Alison disappeared and when A was stalking them. She felt like she was weak only by being scared, and it was making this whole thing a lot more complicated. Once, she had almost spilled everything to Hanna, but she was also scared Hanna wouldn't help her and things would get harder.

They broke the hug, and Aria got dressed again, leaving the image of her almost naked body burnt on Spencer's mind.

"Do you want something to drink?" Spencer asked, not wanting her friend to leave.

"I think I should leave, but maybe tomorrow." Aria smiled, and it made Spencer wonder if she had done something wrong, because it seemed like she had. What if Aria has somehow sensed her feelings and got scared?

"See you tomorrow, then." Spencer gave Aria her best fake smile. It didn't matter how she felt, the important thing was that Aria's heart was broken, and she needed to recover from the break-up with Ezra.

Aria left, not before leaving a light kiss on Spencer cheek. Right after the door was closed, Spencer moved her hand to the exact place where Aria's full lips had stayed for a few seconds. A stupid grin took over her face, making her oblivious to the fact that her mother was in the kitchen.

Veronica Hastings watched her daughter stand in front of the closed door, with her mind lost in her thoughts. Veronica was almost sure the starring role of those thoughts was played by Aria Montgomery. She had seen this coming, but she had always prayed that Spencer would find a good boy (or girl, if it had to be) and forget about her best friend. She didn't want them to grow appart, but she feared that her daughter would end with a broken heart, just because she hadn't done anything when she saw she was falling in love. She regretted not having talked to her. She regretted too many things about how she had educated her little girl.

Spencer turned around, still smiling, and saw her mother was looking at her. Had she seen everything? "Hi mom, what are you doing?"

"I was just looking for something to drink." Veronica made a vague excuse, she didn't remember what she was doing before the girls came downstairs. "What was that with Aria?"

"Oh, nothing, she just broke up with her boyfriend." Spencer realized her mom had seen her.

"Her boyfriend? Ezra Fitz, your former English teacher?" If Aria had broken her relationship after everything they went through to be together, that had to meant something.

"Yes, that's Ezra Fitz, our former English teacher." Spencer couldn't understand her mother's insistence, she didn't even know Ezra.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Veronica ran to the door, leaving Spencer's open mouth behind her. She had to talk with Ella, this was the day they had been terrified waiting for.

Spencer shook her head annoyed and went back to her bedroom. She decided to read something, since she knew she wouldn't be able to study. There was a special book she wanted to read, she had been waiting for it to arrive to her favorite book store for a long time, and now she finally had it. When she spotted her book between some school papers, she realized Aria had forgotten one of her school books. She caught it, thinking about going to her home to give it back, just in case she wanted to study. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell off the book. It was a letter. Spencer bent to look at it carefully, amd she saw it had her name on it. "Spencer Hastings", it said. She turned it around, to see there was something more writen on the back. "I know what you may think, but i need you to open and read this."

Spencer knew it was Aria's handwrite, and she decided she should read it. Aria had always been such an artist, and Spencer knew she shouldn't ger her hopes too high about the letter. It could be about anything, since the how was the weather like to how much she loved chocolate. She slowly opened it, carefully taking the paper in hands, and started reading the purple words, hoping they were there to give her good news.

_Dear Spencer, this is a letter. A little cliché, isn't it? I've always been good with this, with writing and all of that stuff, but this is the fourth time I start writing this letter and I'm not sure whether it'll be the final or not. To be honest, I don't even know how to start telling you this, and since I'm better at writing than at speaking here I am. If you really want us to be friends forever, please stop reading. Or not. I want you to know the truth. I need you to know it. Because I love you. I really love you. I love you more than anything._

_Don't get me wrong, I know we are best friends and we've always loved each other, but it's not like that anymore. Truthfully, I don't even know when all of these feelings started to appear on my heart. Was it recently? Does it come from back when Ali was still alive?_

_I thought I could love Ezra, I did my best to love him, I tried as hard as I could, but you know what they say: you can't fight against your heart. Well, I can assure you it's true. I tried to fight, and you can see how it ends. I lost. I can only hope I don't lose you too. Because I tried to fight against my heart, and you are my heart._

_You are the motor of my life. Without you, my heart doesn't beat. Maybe it's because it doesn't want to beat if you are not near me. Maybe I don't want it to beat. Because, without you, anything has a meaning anymore. Because I can't live without you, and I can't breathe without you. I don't even want to. Without you I am nothing, because I would never ever want to be something if I can't have you with me, even if it has to be as a friend. Because I love you that much._

_I love you, Spencer Jill Hastings._

Spencer closed her eyes and leaned against her door. Aria loved her. Aria Montgomery, one of her best friends, loved her. Aria Montgomery, the girl she'd always been in loved with, was in love with her.

She had to talk to her, but she didn't know what to say. Was she ready for this? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe Aria was confused, because of the Ezra stuff. Spencer was afraid it could be a mistake.

Taking her car's keys, Spencer put on her way to Aria's house. While she was going, she decided what she would say. She would tell Aria the truth, that she was in love with her too and that there was no Toby since a long time. But she would tell her other thing, the most important one. She would explain how much she wanted to be with her, how she was dying for it, but she would make sure to leave things clear. She didn't want to end with a broken heart and being no-more-friends with one of her best friends.

Ella opened the door, and Spencer opened her mouth when she saw her own mother in the Montgomery's kitchen. "What are you doing here, mom? Is this why you left home running, to come here?"

"Oh, we were just talking about something important, but I'm going now with Ella." Ella looked at her shocked, but something told her that she had to go with her. Spencer saw it, she wasn't stupid, but she decided not to ask, since she was there for something she had to do.

She ran to Aria's bedroom, and opened the door. "You forgot your book." She threw it at Aria's bed.

Aria looked at her seriously. "Did you read it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you hate me?"

Spencer smiled sweetly. "I would never hate you."

Aria looked at the floor, nervous. "Is there anything more you want to say?"

"Yes, but you have to look at me first." Aria looked at Spencer's eyes, a place where she could always get lost. "And second, I need you to listen to me, without saying anything until I finish talking. Do you agree?" Aria nodded silently. "Okay, here it goes. I love you, Aria. I've loved you for such a long time. You are the only thing I can think about. I dream about you, and I day dream that I dream about you." Aria opened her mouth to say something, but Spencer quickly stopped her. "Remember your promise, Ar. I want you, I want you so badly it even hurts. But I can't let this damage our friendship, because even if I could live without your love I totally couldn't live without you as a friend."

"Spencer, you will never lose me." Aria moved her hands towards Spencer's face.

Spencer closed her eyes, and leaned forward until her lips were pressed with Aria's full, sweet lips, Spencer's hands resting on Aria's back. Aria traced Spencer's low lip with her tongue, asking for entrance, but Spencer pulled away.

"This won't be like that, Aria." Spencer's face was more serious than ever. "I want to make it clear that if we are going to do this, we are going to do it well."

"Everything you do is always well done, Spencer. I don't see how you could make anything wrong."

Spencer smiled, and kissed Aria again. This time, Aria didn't try to make things go any further, knowing what would be the answer. They hugged each other, standing like that for a long while. After a few minutes that felt like the best minutes of their lives, they separated from each other.

"Aria Marie Montgomery, would you accept to be my girlfriend?" Spencer asked taking Aria's hands in hers.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this. Please, let me know if you did, and let me know if you didn't, too. If you want me to continue this, just let me know, because I feel like I could do something more with this story, but I'm just not sure. Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Baby, I'll take you there

**Chapter 3: Baby, I'll take you there.**

A whole week had passed, and the only difference Aria saw between when she and Spencer were just friends and now that they were together was a few smiles shared at school. No holding hands, no stolen kisses, not even study dates. In fact, there was no alone time for them. Aria wanted to be understanding with Spencer's wishes of not rushing into anything, but she was reaching her patience's limit. They were not 5-year-olds pretending to be girlfriends in a playground. They had declared their love to each other, and they had happily agreed on being girlfriends. Only that there was no difference between girlfriends and best friends for Spencer Hastings, apparently.

Sighing, Aria closed the book she was unsuccessfully trying to read and turned the lights off, convinced that next morning she would finally talk to Spencer before school could distract any of them. Closing her eyes, Aria abandoned herself to dreams full of passion, where she could finally find an end to her craving for Spencer's touch.

The alarm started beeping, the sound annoying Aria enough to make her open her eyes. Groaning, she realized that she was waking up between sweaty sheets, again. Trying to forget about the throb between her legs, she rolled out of bed and started the shower. After searching through her clothes for the ideal outfit to wear and lying it down in her bed, she ran to the shower. Focusing on getting her hair cleaned, it only took her about ten minutes to be brushing and drying it. When she considered it was dry enough, she let the towel that was wrapped around her body fall onto the floor, walking totally naked into her bedroom. She liked the feeling of the warm air in her body.

Quickly getting dressed, she applied some make-up on her face and took a few minutes to admire her reflection in the mirror on the door of her closet. She was wearing a light green dress that stopped right above her knees, which hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was falling loosen down her shoulders. A smile appeared on her lips, and she convinced herself that it would be the day where she would finally get Spencer to talk to her alone.

Aria looked at the clock, and walked to the kitchen, frowning when she saw she was alone. She started pouring some coffee in a mug, and that's when she saw a note waiting for her on the counter.

"_Off to Hollis early. Ella called – you meet her after school – important. Love you, be careful. Byron."_

Aria laughed at the fact that her father, being an English teacher at the university as he was, had written a note as if it were a telegram. Drinking her coffee, she started wondering what her mother would want to talk to her about. Maybe it had something to do with her really weird, newfound friendship with Veronica Hastings.

Taking her bag on her way to the door, she left the house. Looking around, she saw it was raining, and started walking remembering the beginnings of her relationship with Ezra, and how important that kiss under the rain had been. When Spencer asked her to be her girlfriend, she had expected at least a few drives to school, holding hands, a goodbye kiss every day. Sadly, the only thing she got was the same she had been getting when they were only friends. Before she could even realize it, she was already at school, and there she found Spencer, sitting on a table with a book on her hands. No one was around her, and she smiled at the thought of how cute it was that Spencer was always early to everything.

Quietly, she approached the table and sat next to Spencer, putting her hand on her shoulder and making her jump. "Aria, you scared me!"

"I'd rather kiss you, but since you don't want me to, I thought at least I could have a little fun." Aria's words sounded ruder than she had intended them to sound at first, but then she thought Spencer deserved it.

"Aria…" Spencer sighed turning to face her girlfriend, pain visible in her eyes.

"No, Spencer." Aria stopped her before she could convince her to talk later, and decided to say everything she had to say, "I know you don't want to talk with me, it's obvious, but you were the one who asked me to be your girlfriend, so if you regret it just tell me, so I can go back to trying to forget about my feelings for you."

"I would never regret asking you to be my girlfriend, Aria…"

"Then stop acting like you do!" Aria yelled, making the students that were slowly arriving to their school turn to look at them. Lowering her voice, she continued her speech, "I know you want to take things slow, but I think I'll need your help to understand you, because how the hell you got to the thought that holding hands is something we can't do is beyond my understanding. Oh, and about not rushing things, I don't know what you plan on doing, but normal people just date to get to know each other, which by the way is something we don't have to do since we've been _best friends_ for years, so it's kinda stupid." Looking away from Spencer, she finally added, "The only thing I can think off is… Are you ashamed of me, Spencer?"

That statement finally got Spencer's full attention, and she quickly took Aria's face in her hands, forcing her girlfriend to look at her eyes. Slowly, she answered her question, not moving her eyes from Aria's face, "I would never ever ever be ashamed of you, Aria Montgomery." When she saw the look the shorter girl was giving her, she kept talking, making sure not to be heard by the people around them. "I really meant it when I said I want you, but I'm just not ready to rush into anything right now. I want us to be a serious couple before it, and that'll only come with time."

Without Spencer noticing, Aria moved closer to her, until their sides were totally touching. Quickly looking around to confirm that anyone would see what she was about to do, she put her right hand on Spencer's left thigh, and moving her face until their lips were mere inches away, she traced her girlfriend's low lip with her tongue, gaining a throaty groan as a response. Pulling away, she smiled mischievously and said, "I see you want me, but if you want a serious relationship then you'll have to take me out on a date, and I can't promise to behave." Still smiling, she got off the table and started walking towards the school doors, looking at her clock to see she had still ten minutes until the bell rang.

Aria was near her locker, when a hand dragged her on the closest restroom, making her open her mouth surprised and then grin when she saw it was Spencer who had locked them inside the school's restrooms. Before she could ask anything, her girlfriend pinned her against the door, her eyes darkened with lust, and kissed her hungrily. Both of them moaned inside the kiss, and their hands started wandering over each other's body, until one of Spencer's hands found its way under Aria's dress to her upper thighs, softly caressing her skin and later grabbing her ass. Aria hardly suppressed a moan at the taller girl's actions, and when she started sucking on her neck she couldn't but throw her head back, hitting the door with it. When things were getting heated between the two of them, the bell rang, making them stop their make-out session and ran to the mirror. After making sure no one would notice their previous activities, they took a few deep breaths and calmly walked to their respective classes.

Entering her class, Aria noticed people looking at her, but she assumed it was because of her dress, and sat down looking at the teacher. Time slipped by while she was still tasting Spencer's lips on her own, and when the bell that signaled third period was over rang she found herself looking at a notebook's page full of little hearts drown all over it. Smiling, she closed it and started walking to meet her friends for lunch.

Reaching their usual table, she saw Emily's mouth fall open and Hanna's eyes look intently at her neck. "Aria Montgomery! Who put that huge hickey in your neck?" The blonde was the first to reaction, almost shouting her question.

"What?" Aria tried to cover her neck with her hand, realizing it was probably what her classmates had been looking at. However, she remembered fixing her hair and her make-up before going back to class, and she hadn't seen any mark on her skin, but maybe she just hadn't thought about it. Seeing Spencer walking to them, she stopped trying to hide the hickey with her hand looking intently at her girlfriend, and she had to do her best not to laugh when she saw her stopping at her track and widening her eyes.

Emily turned around, to see Spencer pretending to act calmly, and smiled when she realized how that hickey had got into Aria's skin. Taking Hanna's hand, she tried to make her forget about her question, "Like Caleb's never left you hickeys bigger than that, Hanna."

Hanna smiled at the mention of her boyfriend, and quickly forgot about why she had put everyone's attention on them barely a few minutes ago. Spencer finally sat next to Aria, taking her hand under the table and making her smile. After taking a sip from her bottle of water, she said, "Aria, can we talk for a few seconds, alone?"

Aria looked at Hanna and Emily, who were discussing about some random show they had watched the previous night, and silently nodded. They walked a few feet away from the table, where none of their friends could heard them, and Aria asked, "So?"

Without hesitation, Spencer took Aria's hand between her owns and whispered, "Do you wanna tell them?"

Widening her eyes, Aria quickly nodded, but then considered that her girlfriend's behavior was being weirder than usual, and asked, "Why?"

"Because you made me open my eyes, and I realize we can't hide anymore. Besides, they're our best friends, so there's no way we're keeping something so huge from them." Spencer smiled hopefully, waiting for her girlfriend's answer. When Aria smiled back, she took her hand and tried to led her back to the table, but stopped when she felt the shorter girl wasn't moving. "What's wrong, Aria?"

"Emily already knows." She looked away, waiting for Spencer's anger, but when it didn't come she decided to explain herself. "Well, I didn't tell her we were together, but she knew I had feelings for you, and now she saw me looking at you, and…"

Spencer caressed Aria's right cheek with her left hand, and softly whispered, "Don't worry, it's okay." After kissing her forehead, she added, "That leaves us with only Hanna's questions, which should be easier… If she wasn't Hanna Marin."

Aria laughed and this time she was the one to led Spencer back to their table, without letting go of her hand. When they sat back, she said, "Girls, there's something we have to tell you."

"What?" Hanna looked at them, but before they could answer, she asked again, "Are you two finally dating now?" When she saw the look they gave each other she added, "Oh, you really thought we wouldn't notice? There's this enormous sexual tension between you, and you think your best friends won't notice?" At that point, Emily elbowed Hanna on the stomach, but it didn't stopped her from talking, "To be honest, I'm slightly offended by the fact that it took you so long to talk with us about it, and I hope you'll say you just got together, because if you've been seeing each other behind our backs then you have a problem."

"It's only been a week since we first talked about it, and I promise we hadn't seen each other behind your back, Han." Spencer was the first to say something, trying to keep Hanna from raising her voice and telling everyone at school that she and Aria were dating. "And, we wanted you to keep this between us… We are not ready to come out just now, you know…"

Emily leaned to take both Spencer and Aria's hands, and softly said, "Don't worry for that, girls. We won't tell anyone, we promise."

"Yeah, we promise." Hanna smiled, putting her hand on top of her friend's hands.

After lunch, time passed even faster than before it, and when she noticed it, Aria was walking towards her mother's class, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Knocking at the door, she opened it and found her Ella Montgomery looking astonished at her neck. Realizing it was late to hide the hickey, she just said, "Byron told me you wanted to see me."

"Was it Spencer?" Aria widened her eyes at her mother's question, and stared at the floor while her hands started to sweat.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, Aria." Sighing, Ella packed her things and started walking towards the door, waiting for her daughter to follow her. After making sure the door was locked, she started talking, "Listen, I don't have anything against you and Spencer being together, but Veronica and I saw this coming and… Well, we decided that the best thing for you, for the four of you, was to stop it before it went too far, but… I guess we never thought about you two accepting your feelings this fast." Aria stopped walking and looked at her mother, not believing that she had known about her feelings for Spencer, that she had talked with Mrs. Hastings about it and that they had decided for them what the best thing to do was. Knowing what her daughter was thinking about, Ella Montgomery tried to take her hand, and when she pulled away she said, "Aria, we are doing this because we don't want to see you hurting, but just so you know I won't do anything to keep you from seeing Spencer. Sadly, I can't say the same about Veronica, she seems very serious about her opinion…"

"How could you try to decide something like this for me, Ella?" The hurt was evident on Aria's voice, and both of them had to fight to keep the tears from falling.

"Aria, I said I accept you, we just were doing what we thought was the right thing to do."

"Well, you were wrong." With that, Aria walked away, leaving her mother crying in the middle of the school. When she finally reached the doors, she saw Spencer was waiting for her, and a smile appeared on her face. Kissing her lightly on her cheek, she whispered, "We'll have to talk about our mothers later, but now I just want to have some fun with my girlfriend… Is it possible?"

Spencer opened the door for Aria to get inside her car, and ran around the car to reach the driver's seat. Before starting driving, she leaned and kissed her girlfriend's lips, lingering on them for a few seconds, before answering, "Anything for the girl I love, honey."

Smiling, Aria closed her eyes and blindly reached for Spencer's hand, squeezing it and whispering, "I love you too, Spencer."

**A/N I know it's been more than a month, and the only thing I can say is that I found myself busier than I had expected both with my other fanfic ("Maybe love is not just a dream") and studying. Anyway, I promise I'll try to write at least twice a month or so. Also, I forgot to say that the tittle of the chapters are lyrics from songs I were listening while writing them, so the tittle from the second chapter is from Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, and the one for this chapter is from Kiss You, by One Direction (there's no song for the first chapter, sorry).**

**Thank you for the reviews and all the alerts this story has got, it really helps writing knowing that people like what you write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this is all for now :)**


	4. Come on and give it to me

**Chapter 4: Come on and give it to me.**

Spencer drove without any place in mind, knowing that the only thing Aria needed was to calm before going back home and talk to Ella Montgomery. However, even if she hadn't any doubt about what her girlfriend needed, she couldn't say the same about herself. What did she need? What did she want? Sometimes, the answer was easy. She wanted Aria, she needed her. Not in a sexual way, she only needed to know she was with her to feel whole, complete. She could picture herself losing control, giving it away to the girl sitting next to her, but if there was one thing she knew for sure it was that the time wasn't right. Neither the time nor the place.

It had been two hours since Aria had gotten into her car, and she had quietly listened to all of her complaining, to all of her weird story about their mothers wanting to keep them away, nodding here and there when she felt it was necessary. It was weird, specially coming from someone as open minded as Ella Montgomery was, but Spencer didn't dare to tell her girlfriend.

After reaching a dead end in a road she had never drove through, Spencer stopped the car and turned towards Aria. Speechless, she looked at her face, illuminated by the moon's soft light, making her look like some kind of goddess from the ancient Greece. She imagined her lips tracing the shorter girl's jaw, and her gaze fell on her full, pink lips. Before she could snap from her dream, a soft moan left her lips only at the thought of sucking on Aria's lower lip. Aria's head turned so fast to her girlfriend that if she hadn't been so excited she probably would have hurt her neck.

"See something you like?" A smirk appeared on Aria's lips. She had Spencer and she knew it. Maybe the brunette was trying to play hard, but deep down both of them knew that if Aria made the move she wouldn't be able to stop things before they had gone further than ever.

Mentally cursing at herself, Spencer's eyes lingered on Aria's lips after lazily wandering over to her huge, sparkling eyes. Hoping she looked confident enough, Spencer leaned slightly forward and whispered, "Maybe."

Being her eyes the ones to look at her girlfriend's lips, Aria's smirk disappeared. Both of them felt the tension growing inside the car, and their breathing started becoming erratic. Aria moved her right hand to softly caress Spencer's left cheek, staring intently at her eyes before pressing their lips together. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like the ones Aria had given her back at the school's restroom, but instead it was a kiss so full of love that Spencer felt her knees going weak, thanking with her closed eyes that she was still sitting in her car. When they felt their lungs cry for oxygen, they pulled away, resting their forehead together. Aria was the first one to open her mouth, whispering against Spencer's lips. "You know it's not the time, don't you?"

Spencer smiled, remembering how angry and frustrated Aria had seemed that same morning because she had said they shouldn't rush. "I know, Aria." Spencer's left hand accidentally fell onto Aria's right thigh, making both of them look down at it. They could feel their heartbeat increasing at the excitation, but Spencer remembered what they had just talked and tried to take her hand away.

"Don't you dare to pull away, Spencer." Aria's husky voice made Spencer stop her move, leaving her hand to gently rest on her girlfriend's leg. Aria's eyes met the brown ones in front of her, and she could see Spencer's beautiful eyes darkened with lust, making her own body feel as it was on fire. Leaning forward again, she gently kissed the corner of Spencer's mouth before slamming their lips together. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to trace her tongue over her girlfriend's low lip, and when Spencer willingly opened her mouth the two girls moaned at the warm feeling. Without breaking the kiss, Aria's right hand reached for Spencer's hand, trying to make it go further up her thigh. That was the moment when Aria felt the change. Something clicked on Spencer's mind, making her remember of what they were doing and how she really wanted to do it. Her face pale, she pulled away to see Aria's hurt eyes looking at her.

"Aria…" She didn't know what to do. Should she apologize? She had already explained her intentions, and Spencer Hastings isn't the kind of girl who apologizes.

"No, Spencer…" Aria was hurt, really hurt, and she wouldn't let Spencer go away without telling her the exact reason to act like that. She could've stopped them first, but instead she had waited until the moment when she shouldn't have stopped anything. "Can you explain me why you are always pulling away? And why are you pale, by the way?" Aria knew she was sounding ruder than she had first intended, but then again Spencer had been the one to lead her to something that wouldn't have an end. "Don't you want me? Because I can feel it, I can feel how you look at me, and even if you try to deny it, I know that you want me. I've never had someone to look at me like you do, and if I've been done it before I would've probably ran away, because the hunger that I see in your eyes whenever you look at me is something big, and you shouldn't ignore it."

"God, Aria, you can't even imagine how much I want you." Spencer closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She guessed it was time to give a proper explanation, but she would've wished she didn't need to. Anyway, she gathered her thoughts and started talking, holding Aria's hands between her owns. "I want you more than anything, Aria, but not like this. Not in my car, not in the middle of nowhere, and more important, not when you're angry with your mother. If you want me as much as I do, you'll understand that this can't be done this way. I want you and I can't deny it, but I have feelings for you that are much stronger than any hunger you could ever see in my eyes."

Aria's eyes filled with tears that abruptly started running down her cheeks. A small smile appeared on her face, and she realized that underneath all the arousal and need that she had feeling there was something more important: love. She loved Spencer, and if she didn't want their first time to be that way then it wouldn't, because if Spencer wanted something then Aria would give it to her without having a second thought about it. "I love you, Spencer."

Aria's words propped a shy smile to appear on her girlfriend's lips, suddenly aware of the way she had talked to the shorter girl sitting in her car. She knew sometimes she could get passionate in her speech, and Aria knew it too, but she didn't want to scare away the girl who had taken her heart without even know it. After leaning to kiss the tip of Aria's nose, Spencer stared out of the window and whispered, "You shouldn't say that too much or it'll lose its meaning."

"It'll never lose its meaning if I'm saying it to you, because I'll never stop loving you." Aria's smile faded slightly, but she tried to keep it in place, not wanting Spencer to worry. She understood that Spencer could be somehow afraid of their relationship and how fast they had declared their love, because she herself was quite freaked out about it, but she knew that the love they had for each other was a love that had grown along the years of friendship that they had shared, and she was sure it was the right kind of love, the pure kind, the one she wanted for the rest of her life. "Spencer, can you take me home?"

"Sure…" Spencer wondered what would happen when Aria got home and confronted Ella, but it was something she had to do alone, even if she would be by her side if something went wrong between them. She knew how tough things could get between mother and daughter, and she didn't want her girlfriend to suffer what she had been suffering for most of her life.

When they reached Ella's apartment, Aria quickly gave a goodbye kiss to Spencer before running to her mom's door. Sighing, Spencer drove back to her house, worried about what could happen if her mother tried to step between her and Aria.

She didn't even have time to close the house's door before Veronica Hastings was all over her. Without even greet her, she said sharply. "You're not allowed to see Aria until I say so."

A dry laugh escaped Spencer's lips, making her mother look at her astonished. Was she laughing at her own mother? Of course she was. She was laughing at the fact that her mother had remotely thought she could stop her from seeing the love of her life. "You are really more stupid than you look if you really believe you can win this fight." Spencer surprised herself with her own words. It looked like all the time she had been receiving A's texts had left a sharpened side of her that she hadn't met until then. Well, at least she had something to thank them, because she still remembered how she couldn't say a thing to her parents back when they had a bad relationship because she felt too scared she would lose their love.

"Who do you think you are to talk to your mother like that, Spencer?"

"And who do you think you are to try to step between me and the girl I love, mom?" Spencer felt herself growing with the fight, and she could see her mother backing off after her question.

"Your mother, maybe?" Veronica took a step towards her daughter, flames hiding behind her eyes. "Someone who loves you and doesn't want you to be seen with a girl with Aria's reputation? There's too reasons why you shouldn't be together, and you can't deny them."

"What the hell do you mean by Aria's reputation? You don't know anything."

"God, Spencer, she was dating her English teacher, a man older than her, what do you think people say about her around Rosewood?"

Spencer's mouth went dry with her mother words. Really? All of that mess was just because of Ezra? Clenching her fists, Spencer looked intensely at Veronica's eyes and said with a cold voice. "I hope you are not insinuating my girlfriend is some kind of slut, because then you know what you're doing." Before she could get an answer, she walked to the stairs and added, without turning around, "And just in case you forgot, I had something with my sister's boyfriend and then with her fiancé, and both of them were older than me." Not wanting to see her mother's face, Spencer walked to her room and slammed the door shut, taking her phone to send her girlfriend a text.

_Things are worse than I thought with my mom, she's totally crazy, but I think she'll come around soon if she doesn't want to lose me. – xo S._

She didn't even had time to get into her pajamas before her phone chirped telling she had a new text. _You know I don't want you to choose between they and me, and I hope things really get better. See you tomorrow at school, don't forget I love you. – xoxo A._

Spencer smiled, knowing that Aria would be too concern about her to remember to say how things had gone with Ella. Guessing everything went okay, she smiled and got into bed before answering.

_Don't worry about me, we'll talk tomorrow. I love you too, honey, and remember we belong together no matter what. Sleep well, beauty. – xo S._

**A/N Okay, here ends this chapter, but now that I ended my Spemily fic I can find more time to write this. Anyway, it'll have to wait until school gets less bitchy, in about two weeks.**

**Chapter tittle from Music Again, by Adam Lambert. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means the world and makes me want to write more about this, so remember to tell me your impression about this chapter!**


	5. Pumping through my veins

**Chapter 5: Pumping through my veins.**

That night, Spencer didn't sleep well. Neither the next one. Of course, she wouldn't tell Aria what her mother had really said about her, and it was killing her. As Aria was seeing it, Veronica Hastings had done something big to get Spencer so angry, but she was totally sure it was just one of those moments when the Hastings would put so much pressure on their daughter and she would accept it without arguing.

Sighing, Aria ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. She was sitting on her sofa, with Spencer's head resting on her lap, and at that exact moment it looked like anything could disturb them. Spencer had her knees bent, her gaze focused on the book between her hands, while Aria was happy only with looking at how her girlfriend's eyes were flying from page to page. It wasn't until that moment of silent peace that a question appeared on her mind. To be honest, she had questioned it to herself a few times before, but this was the first time she had really thought about it, and now that Spencer was there to answer she couldn't see any reason to keep it for herself.

"Spencer, what are we?"

Aria felt Spencer's body abruptly tensing. It took her more than a few seconds to realize what her question might have sounded like, but she knew it was too late to reformulate it. Taking a deep breath, Spencer closed her book and looked up at Aria's huge eyes. "We are girlfriends, aren't we?"

Looking through the window, Aria saw a squirrel climbing a tree. She didn't stop touching Spencer's hair, knowing how it could calm her, and met her girlfriend's eyes. When she saw the worry hiding behind them, she felt a shy smile coming to her lips. "Yes, we are." Spencer's body relaxed, but her eyes didn't look away. "But I was asking for something else." Now it was curiosity, all over the taller girl's face. "I am a girl, who likes a girl… Does it make me gay?"

Aria had been ready for almost every kind of answer, but when Spencer started laughing she realized she wasn't ready for that. Was she laughing at her? Hurt, she pushed her girlfriend's head out of her lap and walked to the kitchen, trying her best not to cry. She took a glass and poured some cold water on it. Taking a sip, she turned towards the sofa, and jumped when she saw Spencer had followed her and was now standing just a few inches away from her. Putting on her best good-girl smile, Spencer took Aria's hand and kissed her knuckles. Aria felt her body in fire, feeling both repressed desire and love towards the girl in front of her. When Spencer opened her mouth, Aria felt her knees go totally weak. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought it was funny."

Aria swallowed the lump on her throat before asking again, afraid the only sound she wouldn't be able to make any sound that wasn't a moan. "Why?"

"Because I'm always the one labeling things, and now you wanna label yourself." Spencer looked intently at Aria's eyes, and the shorter girl had to look away to contain herself. A sly smirk appeared on Spencer's face, and her girlfriend could have sworn Spencer was aware of her actions effects. "Aria, you don't need to put a name to this, you are still Aria Montgomery and I'm still Spencer Hastings. You loved Ezra and now you love me, so you can say for sure that you are not gay, but there's no need of being anything. Love is love, it doesn't matter if the body has a penis or if it has boobs. Or if it has both, for the matter."

After Spencer's speech, Aria looked at the floor and started giggling. Spencer stood there, in front of her, trying to guess what had made her giggle. Aria looked up and saw the confusion on her girlfriend's face. Slowly, she took her hands to cup Spencer's cheeks. Leaning forward, she left a light kiss on her lips and pressed their foreheads together, smiling when she felt Spencer's warm breathe on her skin. "You could make a good politician, you know?"

Spencer smiled, putting her arms around Aria's waist. Softly, she started caressing the small of her back, taking her time to answer. "And why do you think so?"

Aria took a step towards her girlfriend, pressing their bodies together before answering. "Maybe because you could make everyone's knees go weak with your speeches." Aria liked their teasing games, even if she knew they were a dead end road. Tilting her head to the right, she added, "Or maybe because I'd love to have the entire world knowing that this sexy goddess belongs to me."

Spencer couldn't stand it anymore, and she pressed their lips together, hungrily kissing her girlfriend. _This is the moment_, Aria thought. She pushed the taller girl roughly to the counter, moving her lips to suck and nip on her pulse point. Spencer threw her head back, closing her eyes and trying to hide a moan. Her hands caressed Aria's back, trying to pull her closer, but their bodies were already so close that it was impossible to tell who the owner of each arm and leg was.

Feeling Spencer's hands squeeze her ass, Aria smiled to herself and pulled away. Seeing her girlfriend flustered and confused looking at her was totally worth it. Using her most innocent voice, Aria walked away from Spencer and the counter, saying, "Byron will be back at home soon, and we are still taking things slow."

This was it; the revenge for every single time Spencer had turned her off. Smirking, she sat back on the sofa and turned on the TV, waiting for her girlfriend to take the seat next to hers. As she had thought, it took Spencer a few minutes to recompose herself before sitting with her, but what she did next really surprised Aria. After tracing the shorter girl's jaw with light kisses, Spencer moved to kiss Aria's collarbone, making her throw her head back as she herself had done a few minutes before. Abruptly stopping her actions, Spencer looked at Aria's eyes and smiled. "I don't understand why you act like you won something by trying to turn me on, when it's so blatantly obvious that you need a cold shower as much as I do."

Her huge eyes darkening with lust, Aria moved faster than Spencer until she was straddling her girlfriend's lap. "Maybe I was just pretending to be turned on." Acting against her words, Aria kissed Spencer's lips, not hesitating to trace her lower lip with her tongue. Spencer's moan made it easy for Aria to sneak her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth. Things were getting pretty heated between them, and Aria was still waiting for Spencer to pull back. She was just waiting for the stop, trusting her girlfriend to stop them before having their first time together in the middle of the Montgomery's living room. However, the stop signal didn't come, and Aria didn't know whether to be happy or worried.

"This doesn't feel pretended, honey." Aria's eyes widened when she felt Spencer's hand inside her tight jeans. How did it get there? Maybe she had been so into the kiss that she didn't notice it. Suddenly feeling braver, she reached for Spencer's right breast with her left hand, but she jumped off of her girlfriend's lap when she heard the key turning on the door. They quickly composed themselves, and Aria walked to the door, waiting to see her father. Instead, Ella Montgomery looked at her, then at Spencer, and then at their messed hair and their blushing faces.

"Do I interrupt something?" Ella wasn't sure about what was the right way of acting towards her daughter's new relationship with her since-childhood best friend, especially since she had seen how determinate Veronica Hastings seemed to keep them away from each other.

"No." Aria's voice sounded cold, and Spencer walked to them. Lacing their fingers together, she squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. Visibly calming, Aria took a deep breath and tried to sound nicer she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I asked Byron if I could come over and have dinner with you." Looking at Spencer, she smiled and added, "You can join us too, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, relieved that she had an excuse not to sit in the same table with her mother. Politely nodding, she said, "I'd be glad to join you, Missus Montgomery."

"God, Spencer, there's no need of calling me that!" Ella laughed and walked to the kitchen, where she started unpacking some Chinese food she had bought on the way, hoping Aria wouldn't object to her plan. "So, what were you girls doing before I came in?"

The looked at each other, and Aria decided to talk before Spencer could say something her mother could consider weird of her. "Spencer was helping me with some math's homework."

"Really? Don't you use books for studying?" Ella looked at them suspiciously, trying not to laugh at the girls' blushed faces.

"We left them upstairs." Spencer said, too quickly for Aria's liking.

"Aria…" Ella turned towards her daughter, her face turning serious. "Aria, since I know about you two, I have to ask you not to be in your bedroom while you're alone at home, and you'll have to leave your door open when someone's here, you know…"

"Mom! We weren't doing anything bad!" Aria looked at Spencer for support, suddenly embarrassed her mother had thought they had had sex. Not that she hadn't tried to, but anyway they hadn't actually done it.

"We hadn't done anything, Ella, and we respect this house, you don't have to worry." Spencer reached for Aria's hand, and sat on the nearest chair, pulling her girlfriend to sit next to her.

Sitting in front of them, Ella looked at their interactions and smiled. "I know, Spencer, but I still have to worry about this kind of things."

"Mom…" Aria looked at Spencer and then back at her mother, not sure if she should say what she was thinking about saying. "You know Ezra and I… don't you?"

Ella's eyes widened, and Spencer looked down to her plate. Chocking on her food, Ella exclaimed, "Too much information, Aria!" Taking her plate away, she cleaned it and walked back to the table, sitting back in her seat. Seeing that Spencer's face was slightly paler than before the Ezra's mention, she decided to do something. "Spencer, do you wanna stay over?"

Neither Aria nor Spencer were waiting for the invitation, but both of them smiled. "Sure, I can stay on the couch if it's not a problem."

Waving her hand, Ella took away the girls' plates and said, "As long as I don't have to deal with the Hastings' fury that your mother seems to have, you can sleep with Aria." Turning towards them, she added, "But no closed doors."

When her mother turned back the cleaning the plates, Aria leaned to kiss Spencer's neck, whispering against her ear, "I hope you aren't a screamer, because you were right before when you said I wasn't pretending, and tonight…" She bit roughly on her girlfriend's neck, making her close her eyes and clench her fist to keep from ripping her clothes right there and then. "We'll see what happens tonight, girlfriend." Standing, she walked until being next to her mother, and started rinsing the dishes. Swaying her hips, she smiled to herself, knowing the effects she was having on Spencer.

Deciding that she couldn't look for much longer at Aria, Spencer took her phone and dialed Hanna's number. She quickly composed a text, hoping that her blonde friend would answer fast. _I need you to cover for me, I'm staying at Aria's and my mom wouldn't be happy with the idea. –x S._

As usual, her friend's answer came almost before she had sent the text. _Of course I'll do it, but you have to tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow morning. –xoxo Han._

_I'll tell you, but nothing's gonna happen. Ella invited me, and we have to keep the door open. –x S._

_Okay, but you are booooring, and we both know what Aria's expecting. –xxxx Han._

"Who are you talking to, gorgeous?" Aria kissed the back of Spencer's neck, taking her hand and making her turn to face her. "Ella's already upstairs, so we can have some fun before going bed." She smiled, suddenly shy, but it faded when she saw Spencer's serious face.

"What are you expecting of tonight, Aria?"

Aria smiled again, taking Spencer's lips between her own in a humid kiss. "I am expecting whatever you wanna give me." Pulling slightly away, she stared into her girlfriend's brown eyes and whispered, "The only thing I expect from you is having you by my side, forever."

Taking Aria's hand, Spencer led her upstairs, turning right after stepping inside her girlfriend's room. Pushing her against the wall of the room, she softly pressed their lips together, grinning inside the kiss.

**A/N Okay, that's it. Tittle from ****True to me****, by Metro Station. Thanks for reading and reviewing and those things, you know, it helps a lot. And now, what do you think about Spencer giving up? Because I am not convinced yet, but if this chapter gets seven (or more) reviews, I promise M rated stuff on the next chapter…**


	6. With a kiss you will awaken

**Chapter 6: With a kiss you will awaken.**

"Spencer, are you sure you wanna do this?" Looking up from her bed, Aria looked at Spencer's eyes.

Flustered, Spencer looked down. Behind her, Aria was looking at her with her eyes filled with worry. Sighing, she leant forward and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I… I think I'm not as sure as I should be." Slowly, she left herself fall next to her girlfriend, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Spencer…" Aria interrupted her before she could start rambling. "Spencer, I understand."

With a hopeful smile, Spencer turned to face the shorter girl, reaching with her left hand to caress her face. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Smiling, Aria took her right hand to her cheek and interlaced her fingers with Spencer's. After leaving a tender kiss on Spencer's forehead, she added, "I understand that you are angry with your mother, and I don't want our first time to be the same night you left your house." Spencer closed her eyes at the mention of her mother. She would need more than a few hours to calm herself before talking to her again. Seeing the look on Spencer's face, Aria put a finger under her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Spencer, you know I'm always here for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know…" Trying to hold her tears back, Spencer looked away from Aria's eyes.

"Spencer, do you wanna talk about this?" She knew she shouldn't push too hard, but Aria felt the need to at least make it clear that she would listen to whatever Spencer needed to talk about willingly.

"I don't know…" Spencer shrugged, staring back at the ceiling. "I grew up feeling like they didn't love me, not as much as they loved Melissa, and now I discover that my mother is more worried about the Hastings' image than about my happiness." _Should I tell her that this is because she dated Ezra? _Spencer took a deep breath, wondering if Aria would like to know why her mother was acting like she was acting. _I don't wanna have one of those relationships based on lies, so I guess I'll have to tell her. She deserves to know._ "Aria?"

While Spencer was in her own world, thinking about who-knows-what, Aria had been staring at her. She loved the way her face was both so expressive and expressionless, and how her eyes couldn't hide her true feelings. "Yeah?"

"If something said something bad about you, would you like to know?"

That was everything Aria needed to sit up on her bed. Turning her neck so fast that it was a miracle she hadn't broken her neck, Aria looked at Spencer lying on her bed. "Is this about your mother, Spencer?"

Right after the words had left her mouth, Spencer regretted having asked anything. Now Aria knew the argument had had something to do with her, something that wasn't her being Spencer's girlfriend. "Sort of…" Sitting to look at Aria's eyes, Spencer took her girlfriend's hands between hers and prepared herself for any kind of reaction. "Well, she… She might have mentioned something about you and… You know, Ezra, being a teacher, and everybody knowing…"

"Wait!" Aria stood off the bed and started pacing around her bedroom. "So your mother is angry because you are dating me, but not because I am a girl but because I dated my English teacher? Really?" Aria couldn't believe it. If it had been because Veronica had had a problem with her daughter's sexuality, Aria was sure they could have solved it with time, just like Emily and her mother had done, but now that she knew the real reason she didn't know how to react.

"You know how much they all worry about people's opinions, she'll get over it." Spencer saw worry, then anger, then worry again on Aria's face. She felt the need to wipe all those feelings away, so she leant forward until their lips where pressed together. Their lips fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. Slowly, Aria moved her right hand to the other side of Spencer's body, straddling her waist. Spencer's tongue traced the shorter girl's lower lip, gaining a low moan from her girlfriend. Both girls opened their mouths and fought for dominance, neither of them winning. When their breathings were becoming harsh, they pulled slightly away. Their foreheads pressed together, they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Aria asked, trying not to blink while looking at every single detail of Spencer's face.

"Because I don't like it when you worry about things that don't deserve your worry." Spencer smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips, before adding, "And because I love you."

That was the exact moment Ella chose to open the door, after seeing it was closed. "Aria, I think I told you not to close the door, didn't I?"

Aria quickly moved until lying next to her girlfriend, an innocent smile on her face. "Oh, I think I forgot, it won't happen again."

Ella looked at them with a smirk, knowing her daughter was lying, but decided to let them sleep. After all, it had been a rough day for Spencer.

When her mother disappeared, Aria started giggling, and Spencer slapped her arm playfully. "I think we should sleep now, tomorrow will be a long day."

"You are so boring, Spence." Aria pouted at Spencer, trying her best not to laugh.

Spencer erased her girlfriend's pout with a soft kiss, before throwing the sheets over them. With a lingering kiss on Aria's forehead, Spencer hugged her girlfriend and whispered, "Yeah, but you love me."

"Sure I do." Aria let her girlfriend's warmth embrace her, humming while closing her eyes. When Spencer heard her soft snorting, her arms held tighter the tiny girl lying next to her. Before closing her eyes too, she left light kisses along Aria's collarbone, letting the sleep take over her body.

It was Spencer's phone what woke her up the next morning. Emily had been calling her all night, maybe something had happened. Remembering the times when they used to be worried at all times because of A, Spencer quickly rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Aria up, and put on her clothes from the previous day. Tip toeing through the room, she found a paper and wrote a note for her girlfriend, leaving it where her head had been resting on the pillow.

_Good morning, sunshine. Probably, you'll wake up wondering where I am, so don't worry, I just had to meet Em and you looked so cute that I couldn't wake you up. Yeah, I know I may look like a bad girlfriend for leaving early in the morning after sleeping with you, so I'll make it up to you tonight. Wear something nice, I'll be here at 7._

_Love, S._

_PS: Text me when you see this _

It was hard for Spencer to leave, specially looking at how smiley Aria looked in her sleep, but she closed her eyes and walked out of the room. Once on the stairs, she texted Emily telling her she'd be over in a few minutes, and ran to her car.

When Emily opened the door, her face looked totally flustered. Worried about her best friend, Spencer wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging her for a long while. Emily buried her face on her friend's neck, and soon Spencer felt wet tears falling on her shoulder. Pulling away, she saw Emily silently sobbing, and Spencer's heart instantly broke. It wasn't the first time she had seen the swimmer crying, she had been there to comfort her after Ali's disappearance, after Ali's body was found, on Ali's funeral, when Maya left Rosewood, when Maya came back, when Maya's body was found… She realized she had been there in way too many sad moments, but she knew that was what being friends meant. Trying to do whatever she could to stop those tears fall from those sweet eyes.

"Emily, what happened?"

Emily looked up at Spencer's eyes, reminding her of an abandoned puppy. "Paige…" Of course it would have something to do with Page. "Paige left me." The words left Emily's mouth shakily, and Spencer hugged her again. As the hug was making her feel better, the swimmer felt the need of repeating the words she had just said, to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Paige left me."

Spencer walked them to Emily's couch, sitting there and wrapping Emily between her arms again. She ran her hand through her friend's hair, mumbling whatever she thought could comfort her. She assured everything would be okay, she begged her not to cry anymore, but anything seemed to work. It wasn't until half an hour later than she hit the right spot. "She didn't deserve you anyway, Em."

Emily looked up, both angry and sad at Spencer's words. "She was better than anyone's ever been with me." Looking away, she tried to hide from her best friend's gaze, but she knew that nothing could scape Spencer Hastings' eyes. Sighing, she stared at her hands, trying to find the bravery she needed to put into words the reason Paige had given her for their break up. "It was my fault."

Spencer pulled Emily away, trying to guess if she really thought that. Just in case, she reminded herself that she'd have to have a few words with Paige about all the pain she had caused to her best friend. "Don't be silly Em, it wasn't your fault at all."

Emily swallowed hard, trying to remember why she had called Spencer instead of Aria. Everything was easier with Aria, she was always more understanding, and she would never judge her. It was different with Spencer. Not that she wasn't a good friend, but still she wasn't the sweetest of them. Being the sweetest had always been Emily's thing, and now she just wished that she hadn't been, so she would have someone to properly comfort her. Realizing that she only had Spencer, and that she would do well at comforting her, even if she would surely let a few sharp comments towards Paige slip out of her mouth, Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She says I'm in love with Hanna."

That was a surprise. Spencer looked at Emily waiting for her to start laughing, but when their eyes met she realized that Paige had indeed said that, and that maybe Emily didn't know it yet but it was possible that she was in love with Hanna. Hanna Marin, one of her best friends, totally straight and deeply in love with Caleb. Instead of trying to convince Emily Paige's statement wasn't true, Spencer decided to play love-detective with her. "Why would she say that?"

Emily started sobbing again, and Spencer waited patiently for her to calm, without pressuring her into answering. "She says the only thing I can talk about is Hanna." Emily looked down at her hands again, suddenly feeling ashamed. Maybe she had talked a little too much about the blonde girl, but she was one of her best friends and it didn't have to mean anything. "I don't think it's true, she's my best friend and I talk about all of you guys more or less equally."

"I'm glad you said that, I was getting jealous!" Spencer laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood, but Emily shot her a glare that made her close her mouth. Sighing, she took the swimmer's hands between her own, and lowered her head until her eyes met Emily's. "Look Em, I know it's hard, but just take your time to think about everything, and when you're ready to talk about it just remember that I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Spencer…" That made Emily remember why she had called Spencer instead of Aria. The shorter brunette would have made her feel better, but probably she would have expected her to talk more, and she wasn't really for that yet. Spencer could be really impatient, but nothing understood better than her what developing feelings for a friend meant. Feeling more and more comfortable, she tried to open herself a little more to her friend. "I can't love her, Spencer… I really loved Ali, more than anything, and see how things ended. She was my first love, and if she was still here I'm totally sure I'd be following her whenever she wanted me to. She had a powerful hold over me, and I just loved her even more for it. I simply can't allow myself to fall for one of my best friends again."

"Hanna is not Ali, she'd never hurt you." Spencer knew that Emily was right, she couldn't fall for Hanna, but it was totally different from when she fell for Alison. First of all, now she was comfortable with her sexuality, and no one could bring her down about it. Also, Hanna might be totally straight, but there wasn't any way she could play with Emily like Alison had done, and she wouldn't do anything to intently hurt her. Finally, Hanna loved Emily, they'd been best friends and they'd shared a bedroom, so their friendship wouldn't change in the slightest whatever Emily's feelings were. "Listen Em, Hanna loves you, she's your best friend and I can see that you guys are closer than with us, so when you're ready she'll listen to you and she'll understand whatever you have to tell her." Smiling, she wiped the tears from Emily's cheek with her thumb and added, "Besides, she would be happy that a hot goddess like you finds her attractive."

Emily giggled at Spencer's words, feeling her face blushing. "You shouldn't say that or Aria could get jealous."

"Why would she get jealous if I'm just stating a well-known fact?" Spencer giggled with Emily, playfully tickling the swimmer's ribs until she started laughing carefree. "And I think you should invite me having lunch here, since I couldn't eat anything because someone had called me a million times without bothering to leave a message."

"Aw, Spence! You're the best friend ever! And of course you are invited!"

"Great, because I'll take Aria on a date later and I don't wanna go with an empty stomach." Spencer saw the smile growing on Emily's face, and before her friend could ask anything she added, "Yes, you can help me planning everything, but first you have to get your face cleaned up, you look like a mess."

**A/N That's all for now, no sexy times in this chapter. Maybe on the next one, who knows? It depends on how I feel like while writing, so… Well, thank you for your reviews, favorites and all those things, it really makes me feel guilty when I don't write for a long time, so… Thank you, I always love knowing that you guys like this thing :)**

**Oh, the title is from You'll Be Mine, by The Pierces. I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Let's play a love game

**Chapter 7: Let's play a love game.**

The lights went off, and Aria took Spencer's hand in the darkness. It had been a good idea to go to the cinema on their first proper date, at least they could affectionate without worrying about anything that wasn't themselves.

A few minutes into the film, and Aria was already regretting having let Spencer decide on what to watch. It wasn't like she didn't like the plot. She hated it. There were zombies running in slow motion around everywhere, if that could be considered as running, and still they managed to keep slowly killing people. Was it killing or eating? Did zombies eat like the whole body or only the brain? Or did it all depend on the idea of the writer? Because Aria had never found herself attracted to that kind of stories and she wasn't understanding anything. Like any single thing. The short girl even opened and closed her mouth more than a few times, dying for asking Spencer if she could solve some of her dudes, but the look of amusement and relax on her girlfriend made her choose to stay quiet.

At some point between her staring and turning back to the screen, a loud scream echoed in the room, making Aria jump and squeeze Spencer's body, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Without even trying to hold it back, the taller girl burst into laugh, but kept her girlfriend close to her.

"Is it over now?" Aria's breath tickled on Spencer's neck, sending a shiver through her body.

"No, but I'll let you know when it is." Spencer felt Aria nod, and squeezed lightly her tiny body. She had chosen the film just to distract herself, not worrying about her girlfriend's opinion, and now she was divided between feeling guilty and the warm feeling that having Aria so close to her was giving her.

Neither of the girls moved, even when everything relaxed in that horrible movie. Aria started playing with the hem of Spencer's tee shirt, eventually running her nails through toned abs. Carefully, she started wandering upwards, waiting for a sign to stop. But it didn't come, so she became more and more adventurous. The tip of her fingers graced the edge of a bra. Suddenly, it was really hot around them.

Looking up for permission, Aria found Spencer's eyes glued to the screen. Smirking, she let her fingers leave a barely there caress to the top of her girlfriend's breast. A husky grunt told her she was doing it right. Encouraged by Spencer's heavier breathing, Aria kissed her shoulder, leaving her lips pressed to the soft skin, and let her hand squeeze.

Spencer jumped on her seat, losing her focus for a moment. After a quick glance around them, she relaxed when she saw no one was near enough to see them. She felt Aria's hand leave the inside of her t-shirt, and she hurried to keep it in its place. She felt Aria's eyes on her, so she nodded without daring to look at her girlfriend's face.

Getting Spencer's nod as a permission to keep with her not-so-subtly touches, Aria let her fingers slip under the taller girl's bra. Tracing circles, she ended founding an already hardened nipple. She left open-mouthed kisses along Spencer's neck, biting on her ear lobe. When a low, throaty moan escaped her lips, Aria grab her neck and pressed their lips together, not caring about the uncomfortable position. Their kiss was sloppy, all tongues and teeth, but they felt connected. There, in a movie theater, they felt more connected than they had felt on Aria's room the previous night.

Aria's hand left the inside of Spencer's tee shirt, falling onto skinny jeans. She squeezed a knee, and roughly scratched the piece of clothes. Not controlling her body, Spencer opened her legs when fingers graced on her inner thighs. Ashamed, she reached to stop her girlfriend's hand, her breathing too heavy and her heart beating so loudly she was afraid anyone could hear.

"What's wrong?" Aria bit on Spencer's earlobe, gaining a gasp from the taller girl.

"Not here." Spencer could barely form the words, so she hoped her girlfriend would understand.

With her face hidden into the other girl's neck, Aria smirked. "Tell me you don't want it." She continued kissing along Spencer's jaw, pecking all of her face with sweet kisses, but avoiding her lips. "Say it and I will stop." Her hand tried again to reach its goal. This time, she found no resistance, and quickly she was undoing a button. "Say it, Spencer."

It was too late to stop things, and Spencer knew it. She knew it, and she could feel it. Aria's words whispered against her neck were making her body heat up like never before. "Aria…" The husky voice made the shorter girl smile slyly, biting softly on her girlfriend's neck. A warm tongue traced the bitten spot, and a low moan was covered by screams blasting through the room. Having to search for the rests of her self-control, Spencer laced her fingers on Aria's hair and tugged gently on it. "Aria, stop."

Flushed, Aria looked at Spencer's eyes. Really? Shaking her head, she whispered-yelled, "You've got to be kidding me." Realizing she had made her girlfriend angry, Spencer tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away. She wasn't exactly angry, more like frustrated. Awfully, sexually frustrated. She had waited, not so patiently, but she had waited, and yet whenever she tried to do something she was always stopped after having stepped past the line. Not before, always after. Always after she was way too turned on, after she felt like she would explode if she didn't do something about it. If she didn't get Spencer to do something about it.

"Aria, don't get angry…" Spencer reached again for her hand, using her superior strength in her favor to keep her hand gripped. "I love you."

"I know you do, but it has nothing to do with this." Aria didn't care about who could hear what, and decided to give her girlfriend a piece of her mind. There, in the middle of that movie theater. "You always do this to me, and excuse me if I don't understand, because you're always like super willing to do whatever I want to do and suddenly you turn into… this."

"This what, Aria?" Spencer felt confused, and she hated feeling confused, so that made her question sound a little harsher than Aria would have liked it.

"This. A prude." Angrily, Aria stared at the screen, leaving a speechless Spencer Hastings looking at her. She couldn't believe she just called her girlfriend a prude, just because she didn't want to have sex with her. That would made her the same as a horny teenager. Well, she was a teenager, but not a horny one. Okay, maybe in that moment she was acting like one, but that didn't mean she wasn't more than all of the boys in their school. Why couldn't she keep it in her pants? God, she couldn't even think.

"Aria…" Spencer couldn't understand why, but she didn't feel offended by her girlfriend's words. Instead, she felt as if she needed to repair something. They say that people do crazy things in the name of love, maybe this was one of those things. "Aria, let's talk about this, don't let me out."

Instead of answering, Aria decided to watch the movie. After all, Spencer had paid for their tickets. So that's what she did for half an hour, see ridiculously slow zombies killing –or whatever it was they did- incredibly fast people that could simply run away from them it they wanted to. Why were those films so popular? They didn't make any sense, so why pay for them.

Lost in her thoughts, Aria didn't realize Spencer tugging on her hand until it was too late. When her mind came back to her body, she found herself sitting on Spencer's lap, strong arms holding her close to her warmth. "Spencer, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to talk to my girlfriend, if you let me do it." A shy smile appeared on the taller girl's lips, afraid Aria could be still angry at her.

She didn't want to give up so easily, but she knew that if she kept acting like a jock she could lose her girl, so Aria let her face soften. A shy smile matched her girlfriend's one, and she leaned forward to leave a chaste kiss to Spencer's lips. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I'm sorry I leant you in." Spencer intertwined their hands and kissed Aria's knuckles.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jock." Aria stared lovingly at Spencer's face.

Spencer blushed when her eyes locked with Aria's. "I'm sorry I made you angry, because I love you so so much that…"

"You love me so much that you're apologizing." Aria chuckled. "I never thought there would come a day when I would see the one and only Spencer Hastings apologizing."

Spencer put her hands on both of her girlfriend's cheeks, softly bringing their faces together. "Yeah, I love you that much." Smiling, she leant forward and pressed their lips together. Carefully, she bit on Aria's low lip, playfully sucking at it. When it made the girl on her lap moan lowly, she understood it as her clue to stop. She really wanted them to take things slow, and she understood that if she didn't want it to slip them apart, she'd have to control herself. She couldn't ask Aria to have self-control if she didn't show any.

With her eyes still closed, Aria pouted when she felt Spencer pushing away. Sighing, she threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck and leant to whisper in her ear. "I love you too."

"I know, honey boo." Spencer's answer made Aria laugh louder than which was allowed on a movie theater, and that made people throw a few nasty looks at them. Giggling, Spencer put Aria back in her sit, and they held hands through the rest of the film, which was less than ten minutes.

Once they were outside that place, they walked to Spencer's car still holding hands. It was making both of the girls' bodies feel warm, and neither of them wanted to lose the contact. One way or another, they needed physical contact to remember they were there and they belonged to each other.

When they reached the car, Spencer opened the passenger's door for Aria to get into the car, and ran to the driver's side. Both of them inside the car, they leant above the console to kiss again. Slow, full of love kisses. Oxygen became a need, and they pulled apart giggling. It felt good to be in love.

Singing to random songs in their drive, they were at Aria's sooner than either of them would like to. Realizing that their date was really over, Spencer opened her door and walked to open Aria's one. Taking her hand, she helped her girlfriend to her feet and walked her to the door. Once there, she put her arms around the shorter girl's thin waist. Happily, Aria's hands locked through brown hair. Slowly, they kissed for the last time of the night. A goodbye kiss, which felt both good and bad. Both happy and sad. It was like a last kiss, but they would see each other the next day, so neither of them worried. Though it felt awful knowing that they would have to spend the night without each other.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Aria whispered against Spencer's lips.

"I know, I'm already missing you and I didn't leave yet." Spencer kissed the top of Aria's nose, and they smiled lovingly at each other. "I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Spence."

Letting go of her girlfriend's hand, Aria watched as Spencer walked to her car. Once inside, she waited for the shorter girl to get into her house before turning on the engine. When she saw the light of Aria's run lit up, she smiled and drove back to her house. She wasn't ready at all to see her mother after such a wonderful night, but she knew she had to go back home.

Still feeling dizzy from the kiss, Aria leaned against the closed front door of her house, with her eyes closed and a huge grin on her face.

"I get from your face that you had fun tonight." Byron made his daughter jump, and chuckled at her poor try of hiding her smile.

"What were you doing there?"

"Why? Can't a man walk around his house nowadays?" Byron looked amused at how Aria was still blushing. "Besides, someone told me you were out on a little date tonight, so I waited to say goodnight to my baby girl."

"Really?" Aria narrowed her eyes and walked pass her father into the kitchen. She took a glass and poured some fresh water on it, hoping that drinking it in one gulp would help her think. She hadn't talked with Byron about her and Spencer, so she didn't know his opinion, though she believed he wouldn't have any problem accepting them.

"Yes, I know you were on a date with someone new." Tilting his head, he looked at Aria's back while she was drinking the water. "Or should I say someone not-so-new?"

Turning to face him, Aria took all the bravery in her tiny body and used it to ask the only thing she needed to know. "I'm dating Spencer, is it okay with you?"

Byron could see the uneasiness in Aria's expression, but teasing her was way too funny and he didn't want to answer right away. "Would it change anything if I said it isn't?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Cool then, because as long as it isn't Ezra Fitz you can date whoever you want." With that, Byron tried to walk away, but Aria's hand in his wrist stopped him. After a few seconds of waiting for something to come out of her mouth, he decided to go bed.

Before her father could reach the stairs, Aria closed her eyes and whispered, "I loved him, you know?"

Without turning to face the teeny girl, he whispered back, "I know, but you love Spencer more."

Aria couldn't even form an answer when he had already disappeared. Sinking on a chair, she mentally admitted to herself that he was right. She loved Spencer more than she had ever love Ezra, but she also had truly loved him. But she was in love with Spencer now, and she was loved back, so there was no reason to think about Ezra anymore.

With a new smile on her lips, she opened a cupboard and blindly searched for a bottle. When she found it, she took it and poured some of it on the same glass she had used to drink the water. After carefully putting the bottle back on its place, she sat back on the chair and stared at the liquid. Closing her eyes, she threw her head back and drank it all in one big sip. The alcohol burned its way down to her throat, making all of her body feel instantly hot.

Trying not to make any noise, she tiptoed to her bedroom and closed the door. A warm feeling was spreading on her body, and she quickly undressed. Taking a long t-shirt from her closet, she threw it on and lay down on her bed, snuggling under the covers. Rapidly, she closed her eyes and relaxed into a much needed sleep.

Five hours late, she opened her eyes startled. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt all of her body heating up. She couldn't remember her dream, and she assumed she had had a nightmare. Until she tried to move and realized where her hand was. Her eyes widened and she felt ashamed of what she most probably had been doing on her sleep. What if Byron heard her? She needed a solution to her situation, and she needed it as soon as possible. She really wanted to respect Spencer, but she was a teenager and that mean uncontrollable hormones dancing around her whole body, making her feel like she couldn't control herself.

Looking to her side, she stared at the red light of her alarm clock for a while until she could read the numbers. 4 am. Groaning, she realized it was too late for her to take a cold shower without waking up her father. She tried to forget about her needs, but it seemed impossible. Sighing, she gave in.

Her right hand found its way back inside of her pants, while her left one searched for her breasts. Squeezing and tugging quickly made her breathing fasten again. Her fingers slid through wet folds, making her whimper in need. She closed her eyes, and pretended it was Spencer's hands touching her. With that image in her mind, she put two fingers inside of herself, setting on a quick pace that made her bit her lower lip in order to keep her moans to herself. She added a third finger and that was it. She was thrown over the edge by her own fingers, which she was still pretending were Spencer's. She pressed her eyelids and arched her back on her bed, sweat forming on her front.

"Spencer, what are you doing to me?" A tired smile appeared on her lips. Suddenly feeling tired, she allowed her eyes to close again, quickly finding herself in a restful sleep.

**A/N That's it. Title from Love Game, by Lady Gaga. As you may have noticed, I changed the rate to M, though there was no lady loving on this chapter, but I thought I should change it due to Aria's late night activities and what I have in mind for "soon".**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts, it encourages me to write even when I feel so tired I can't move my fingers through my keyboard. I just hope what I have planned doesn't disappoint you!**


	8. But I, I keep on falling for you

**AN: I am really sorry for the slightly long wait, but life's been keeping me busier than expected and I couldn't inspiration for this chapter. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8. But I, I keep on falling for you.**

Sighing, Spencer turned around on her bed. After a sleepless night, the only thing she wanted to do was moping around all day. Things would be better if her mother hadn't been so weird about everything. She knew she probably couldn't count on Melissa, but she didn't have any idea about her father. Who knows, maybe he would be supportive.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled by her phone chirping on her nightstand. Blindly, she reached for it, seeing she had a new text message. She had to close her eyes, not wanting to read it. What if it was Aria? She wasn't ready to have another date. After a while, she decided it would be better to see who it was. She had just unlocked the screen of her phone, when it started buzzing in her hand. "Hanna calling". Of course, it had to be Hanna. Sighing, she answered the call.

"_I texted you, bitch!" _How sweet, being greeted by Hanna's yelling.

"I didn't read it yet." Spencer didn't know whether or not she sounded as if she were apologizing. She hoped she didn't, because she was a Hastings and a Hastings never apologizes, but she was too tired to properly think before talking.

"_Thank God, I thought you were ignoring me!" _Hanna sounded truly relieved, which made Spencer mentally sigh at the thought that maybe Hanna had actually been worried about it. How could she think that Spencer was ignoring her? They were best friends, and best friends don't ignore best friends.

"Hanna, I was still in bed…"

"_What!?" _Spencer sighed, this time audibly, at her friend's interruption. _"I can't believe the one and only Spencer Hastings was still in bed this late!"_ Confused, Spencer took the phone from her ear, staring at its screen until she was able to see what time it was. 11 am. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had slept that late. When she took the phone back to her ear, she heard what seemed to be the end of a question. _"… yesterday?"_

"Sorry Hanna, what?" It wasn't a good thing to admit she hadn't been paying attention to Hanna, but better to admit it than try to keep it cool, fail and make her upset.

"_I knew you weren't listening…"_ Spencer heard a loud sigh, and in a brief moment of silence she heard a car parking on her driveway. Maybe she had been all alone all that time without knowing it. _"Can you open your door, please?"_

Spencer's eyes widened. "Hanna Marin! Were you driving while talking with me!?" She ran down the stairs and opened the front door, where a blonde mess was thrown at her. "Hanna?"

Hanna hugged Spencer tightly, and she couldn't but smile warmly while hugging her friend back. "There's no need to worry, I'm a good driver."

"Sure…" Trying not to giggle, Spencer pulled back from the hug. She would have liked to pretend she didn't know why Hanna was there, but since she knew she thought it would be better to get into the matter. "Are you here to talk about the date?"

"Yes, and about why were you still in bed when I texted you." Hanna walked into the house, sitting carelessly at the sofa. Excitedly, she took Spencer's hands and forced her to sit next to her. "I want to know everything. How did things go? Did she like the movie? What did you do next? Well, I don't think I wanna know that, so forget it… Oh my God! Is she here?"

"Hanna!" Spencer looked around her worried. What if her mother was around them and heard everything? "First of all, no, she isn't here, and we didn't do any of all those dirty things you have in mind."

Of course, Hanna had to interrupt her. "Wait, you didn't do anything?" Spencer frowned at the blonde's wide eyes. Why was it hard to believe that she wanted to take things slow? "Spencer, she totally wants to!"

Blushing, Spencer shushed her friend. "I want to, but I want to take things slow more than I want her." Embarrassed, she stared at her hands in her lap, not knowing what Hanna would think about her. Maybe she'd laugh at her, say she was a prude.

"Aw, look at how cute you are!" That only made Spencer blush more, waiting for the laughs to come. But they didn't. Taking her hands, Hanna squeezed them before saying any more. "Spence, I think it's really beautiful that you love Aria so much that you're willing to wait, though she's totally ready." Slowly, the brunette looked up, finding understanding, blue eyes. "Oh, there's no need to blush, Spencie!"

A shy smile tugged on Spencer's lips, making her blush more evident. "Thank you, Hanna."

The blonde frowned, confused. "Why?"

"For being such a good friend, maybe? And for being understanding, too." Suddenly, Spencer decided one more hug wouldn't hurt them, so she threw her arms around Hanna's shoulders. "I love you, Han."

Laughing lightly, Hanna reciprocated the hug. "Be careful, or Aria could be jealous."

Both of them started a fit of giggles, until Spencer finally could control her breathing. "She knows she has nothing to be jealous about."

"Why? I'm hot, you're hot… I'd totally understand if you were attracted to me."

Surprised, Spencer blushed again. "Hanna! I'm not attracted to you!"

Smiling slyly, Hanna tilted her head, pouting. "Why not?"

Spencer admitted to herself that her friend looked cute, but she knew she couldn't say that or she wouldn't see the end of it. "Because I have a girlfriend who's way hotter than you."

Pressing her hand to her chest, Hanna feigned offended. "She's tiny, she can't be hot!"

Spencer didn't know whether to take that as an offense of not. After all, Aria was her girlfriend, and she was supposed to defend her. "She is hot! And the fact that she's tiny only makes her cute, which means she's both hot and cute, and sweet, smart, funny, caring and…"

"Wow, you really love her, don't you?" Hanna's sly smile changed into a soft one when she realized how much Spencer loved Aria. After everything they'd been through, it was nice to see they could be happy after all.

"What do you think?" Spencer tilted her head. It was obvious she loved Aria, or at least that's what she thought, so as she saw it there was no point in explaining her feelings, because they were visible in the way they acted around each other.

Hanna looked away, pretending she was thinking. Her intention was to piss Spencer off, and she got what she thought was a good idea. "I don't know, I always thought you'd go gay for Emily."

Spencer's face turned deep crimson. Emily's words echoed in her mind, and before she could even realize it the only thing she could think about was what the swimmer had told her. And suddenly she didn't know what to say, or what to do. But well, she could always push Hanna in Emily's direction, so she wouldn't be so surprised if the swimmer ever decided to tell her. Praying for Emily not to be angry at her, Spencer commented, "I don't think I'm her type."

"Type? Emily doesn't have a type." Hanna's confidence disappeared as soon as Spencer raised her eyebrows. Confused, she narrowed her eyes. "Or does she?" Hanna's mind went through all of the girls she knew Emily had dated, but then remembered her huge crush on Alison. But she had really been in love with Maya, and she couldn't see any similarities between the two girls. But Samara was blonde, like Ali. And there was also Paige, but she didn't like her, so she decided not to take her into consideration. For what she knew, Paige had dumped Emily just because, and that was something she didn't appreciate.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Spencer smiled, playing dumb. She knew that would only improve Hanna's curiosity, but teasing her was way too funny to stop it. Hanna groaned, frustrated, knowing that whether Spencer meant something or not she wouldn't tell her, and stood up from the sofa, startling her friend. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, home?" Hanna rolled her eyes and walked to the front door, turning her face before stepping outside. "Bye, Spencer."

Spencer stared at the door astonished. Frowning, she decided it would be better to tell Emily that she had somehow tested the waters. Taking her phone, she quickly tipped at text.

_Good morning, Em. Hanna was here, I kinda said something that could leave her thinking, but she left pissed so I don't know. Please don't be angry :( - Spencer._

She waited for an answer, but she got nothing. Maybe Emily was angry, after all. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen and started making a sandwich. Strangely, there was nothing in the fridge, but maybe it was because she hadn't eaten in her home since a few days, and probably her parents hadn't either. Now that she thought about her parents, she wanted to talk with her father, mostly about Aria.

Lucky her, steps started sounding down the stairs. Worried it could be her mother, she turned to the window. It was raining. Well, more like pouring rain. She stood there, not daring to move. If she didn't move, her mother would take the hint, right? But no, whoever it was that was behind her, didn't take the hint, and decided that coughing would sound natural. Closing her eyes, she turned around. When she opened them, she was gladly surprised to see her father.

"Good morning, Spencer." Peter Hastings took a seat, dressed on his tracksuit. He looked intently at his daughter. Something was off with her, and he wanted to know. Seeing she wouldn't cooperate, he stood and walked towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders before asking, "Is everything okay, honey?"

"Yes." Spencer answered without hesitation, but then she remembered she really wanted to know his opinion. "Well no."

Mr. Hastings took a strand of Spencer's hair and put it behind her ear. Concerned, he tried to see if he could guess something only by looking at her face, but his daughter wasn't giving away too much. "Spencer, I know I'm not always here, but you know you can always come to me, don't you?"

"Dad, I…" She was staring at the floor, but she told herself that she had to be brave and look at his father's eyes. After all, this was something important, at least for her it was, and she needed to make it clear that she was serious about it. Thinking about it, if she looked at the floor it would seem like she was ashamed, and if there was something that she'd never be it was ashamed of her feelings for Aria. "I'm dating Aria."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. After a few long seconds, he took a deep breath. He saw that Spencer was truly worried about his reaction, and squeezed her shoulders in an attempt to ease her nervousness. "Spencer…" She looked up shyly, and he smiled, finding it beyond cute. "You know, for a moment I really thought you were going to say you were pregnant, so…"

"Dad! I'm serious!" Spencer blushed. Her father wasn't the kind of man who would joke about that kind of stuff, so she was a little confused about his reaction.

"Relax, I already knew!" Mr. Hastings saw the confusion on his daughter's face, and instantly knew he had to explain something more. But, how do you tell your baby girl you saw all the lingering glares between her and one of her best friends? Sighing, he realized he just got himself in trouble the moment he opened his mouth. "I'm not blind, Spencer, and I think even a blind would see how lovesick you two were for months now… I'm just glad you found love in one of your best friends, but if she hurts you I promise…"

Before he could go any further, Spencer threw herself onto her father, who awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Never in her life had she dreamt of her dad being so understanding with her, and now that she was experiencing it, she understood how her friends would feel when their parents supported them through something. "I love you, dad."

Peter chuckled, pulling away from Spencer's dead grip with a huge grin. "I love you too, kiddo."

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, he left the kitchen and his daughter still smiling. She couldn't believe it, and the first thought that crossed her mind was that she needed to tell Aria. Checking her phone, she saw that most probably she would be awake by now, if no since earlier, and she knew it wouldn't be a bad idea to go and visit her. But before, she had something to do. Scrolling down her phone screen, she found the number she had been looking for. Quickly, before she could regret it, she started calling it. It wasn't until she heard a phone ringing somewhere in the house that she realized Melissa had spent the night there. Nervously, she started walking to her sister's room, seeing the door was ajar. Poking her head inside the room, she found her sister, slightly annoyed, looking at her. Taking a step back, she had to take a few minutes to recompose herself. Shaking her head, she realized she had to do it. It was now or never.

As soon as she stepped inside the room, Melissa greeted her with a not-so-warm glance. "Can I know why were you calling me when we're in the same house?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here…" Spencer looked at her feet, suddenly aware of what she was about to do. Lately she had had everything but a good relationship with her sister, and if she had to be honest it scared the shit out of her just knowing that there was a chance she would lose her forever. But she had to do it. "I wanted to tell you something."

Melissa was beginning to feel impatient, and she didn't do any attempt to hide it, though she could see her sister's uneasiness. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, right…" Spencer closed her eyes, and telling herself that was the moment, she just said it, "I'm dating Aria."

The whole room stopped, and both girls stared at each other's eyes, not daring to break the growing tension between them. Finally, Melissa, as always, was the first one to say something. "Are you coming out to me, Spencer?"

That question was totally out of what Spencer had planned. Surely, she knew it would eventually come up, but she wasn't ready for that question. Not yet. Shaking her head, she focused hard on trying to find the words she was looking for. "I… I don't know."

Melissa tilted her head. That was the first time she heard Spencer giving "I don't know" as answer, and surprised would be an understatement. The fact that she was so surprised only made the whole thing a lot more confusing. At that moment she could choose between two paths to follow, the kind one or the sharp one. Her decision was made long before her sister had said anything. "If you are doing this for the attention, you can leave right now."

"What?" Spencer couldn't believe it. It was hard for her to keep trusting her sister, but after all they shared blood, which was supposed to mean something, or at least for her it did. "This is serious, Melissa!"

"Okay, I got it, can you leave now?"

Angry, Spencer shook her head. There was something about her sister that she would never understand. How could she always be so mean to her? "Fuck you, Melissa." Turning on her heals, she left her sister's room, leaving a startled Melissa behind her.

Now that she was done telling all her family, and now that she knew her father supported her, the only thing she wanted was to share it with Aria. Taking a grey hoodie from her room, she ran to the door, deciding on the last moment to leave her car there. Turning around, she went back to her room, taking her iPod and plugging her earphones. Swaying her head to the music, she started walking at a steady pace to her girlfriend's house.

_Girlfriend. _It sounded good in her mind, and it sounded better when she said it out loud, but there was nothing better than hearing it coming from Aria's lips. _Girlfriend._ It had something charming, the word, the meaning, that made Spencer's body tingle with the feeling.

Next time she looked around her, she was in front of Aria's door. Amazed at her own subconscious self and how it guided her steps to the place she was longing to visit, she smiled before softly knocking at the door. A Byron in boxers and t-shirt opened the door, making her immediately regret not having texted Aria.

"Hey, Spencer." The man's tone made it clear that he was aware of Spencer's motives for visiting his house, but he seemed totally happy with the fact. "Aria's upstairs, you can go and make yourself at home."

"Sure, Sir." Spencer nodded politely, carefully stepping inside the house. She knew Byron already liked her, but now that their relationship had changed she just wanted to make sure he wouldn't stop liking her any time soon.

He laughed, shaking his head at the girl's manners. "It's Byron for you, honey." Spencer nodded again, and started walking towards the stairs. Right when she was about to disappear from his line of sight, he called her, "Spencer!" She turned around, and before she could come back down he added, "Just, leave the door open." Winking, he left the blushing girl and went to the kitchen.

After taking a few seconds to put herself together, she started walking again. When she reached the door to Aria's room, she opened it after two light knocks, wearing a huge grin since the instant she saw the girl lying on her bed.

"Spencer!" Aria squealed, skipping until she was in front of her girlfriend. Tugging on the hem of her tee, she got the taller girl to lean forward until their lips were pressed together. The shorter girl did her best not to seem eager, but it was a hard task to do when her girlfriend's scent was making her mind go blur. Feeling dizzy, she had to pull back in order to contain herself. "So, what do I owe the honor?"

Spencer smiled lovingly, taking Aria's hand and leading both of them to sit on the bed. "I told my dad, and he's totally happy with us being _us_." Softly, she pecked Aria's cheek. Then, the light on her eyes disappeared, and Aria wanted nothing more than wipe that sadness away. Finally, Spencer took a sharp breath and spoke, "I also told Melissa, but she seemed far from happy."

Feeling the anger building up inside of her, Aria made a mental note to remember to make Melissa pay for every single tear she feared Spencer was about to drop. Taking her girlfriend's hands between hers, she whispered, "It's okay, Spence, not everyone's gonna love this, us being _us_."

When Spencer heard Aria repeating her own words, she smiled, marveled at how cute and sweet everything sounded when it was spoken by her. She felt like she would never get over the fact that she had been lucky enough to get such a wonderful girlfriend. Leaning forward, she peppered Aria's neck with barely there kisses. It wasn't anything sexual, it was more like she, Spencer, showing her, Aria, how much she adored all of her person. "Aria?"

Closed eyes, Aria tilted her head backwards, smiling goofily at the feeling. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Aria opened her eyes and found Spencer's gaze, feeling the luckiest girl in the world. Funny, that both of them felt lucky for the same reason. Cupping Spencer's cheek with her hand, Aria whispered, "I love you too, Spence."

**AN: So, that's all! I really hope you liked it, and remember that reviews are highly appreciated. Tittle from Past Lives, by Ke$ha, one of the best love songs I've ever heard in my life (really, I'm totally serious here, this girl singing slow songs is something fan-f*ucking-tastic).**

**Oh, by the way, I'm gonna start replying your reviews by PM, since I thought it would be kinda rude to leave them unanswered and that stuff... And thank you for all the favorites and alerts that this story is getting so far, it really amazes me knowing how much you guys are liking this little fic!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	9. From the deepest part of my heart

**AN: Okay, you all can hate me for the long, long, long wait! Actually, I had to take a break due to exams and stuff, and I totally forgot to update this story and let you know and stuff... God, my mom's right when she says I'm a mess! Anyway, I wrote this feeling like a true adult for the first time since I became 18, so... I don't know, I don't find it any different from other stuff I've written, but anyway I have to say that yesterday I officially finished high school and all of that exams and homework and having to deal with people I can't stand every day of the week and studying on weekends and waking up early and... I still can't believe it! Now I have almost five months of summer (FIVE MONTHS!) and then university! I'm so happy right now! But you know, I'm still sorry for the wait, and if you want to kill me, it's okay... Well, no, it's not okay, I'm still too young to die, but you can totally hate me, that's okay, you wouldn't be the first ones to do it, and it would spice my awfully long summer up.**

**I really really really wanted this to be like a super long chapter, but since I'm still trying to erase from my mind all of the ridiculous stuff I had to learn about through all of these years I didn't have enough time, so... I promise that I'll do my best to try and write something really worth it at the beginning of next week.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 9. From the deepest part of my heart.**

Friday next week, Aria found herself inside of her closet, looking through all of her clothes. She had asked Spencer out on a date, and she couldn't be more nervous about her girlfriend's reaction to what she had planned. In the middle of a fashion crisis, she had called Hanna, but her blonde friend didn't pick up the phone, which Aria wasn't sure if she should worry about or not. Desperately, she started throwing all of her dresses on her bed. She had told Spencer to wear a dress, after all, so she should wear one herself.

At some point between throwing clothes through her room and wondering how Spencer would look, Aria's right foot fell on top of one of her shoes, making her twist her ankle and fall down, her hands uselessly trying to find something to hang on to. When her head hit the floor, she burst into a fit of giggles, finding the scene utterly ridiculous.

Less than five seconds later, Ella appeared running on the room. "Aria, are you okay?" Confused, she searched for her daughter until she found her lying down on the closet. She chuckled, amused. "What are you doing down there?"

Whipping the tears away from her eyes, Aria looked at her mother. "I fell, as you can see." Slowly, she began to sit up, making sure she didn't hurt herself before getting totally up. When she was finally on her feet, she looked again at her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Byron asked me to come, he said something about your famous date, and that you were freaking out." Ella shook her head, looking at the messy room around her. "I hope you're planning on tiding this before going out, missy."

Aria pouted, batting her eyelashes. "Mom, I'm gonna be late, I don't even know what to wear!"

Sighing, Ella walked to Aria's bed, taking a grey, tight dress and giving it to her daughter. Aria looked at it, trying to remember if she had used it in any of her dates with Ezra. Not that she thought Spencer would care, but it wouldn't be cool, knowing that she had used that same dress to impress someone else. She knew she had bought it long time ago, but she couldn't remember having worn it, so she decided to wear it. Also, she knew it was short, really short.

Turning around, she looked at her shoes. Before she could ask anything, her mother answered her, "Your highest heels, sweetie, Spencer's already taller than you without heels on."

"Oh, how funny, joking about my height, Ella." Aria took her hand to her chest, feigning offence. When she saw her mother smirking at her, she shook her head and took a towel, running to take a shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Aria parked her car on the Hastings' driveway. She didn't know whether to knock or not. What if it was Mrs. Hastings who opened the door? Or worse, what if it was Melissa? For what she could see, only Spencer's car was near the house, but she was still deathly scared. Deciding that it would be better to careful than to cause an awkward situation, she took her phone and texted her girlfriend, letting her know that she was already there. Now, sure that Spencer would be the one to greet her, she walked towards the front door.

A few seconds later, a grinning Spencer opened the door. Aria smiled, trying not to leer at the taller girl's body. She was wearing a strapless, black dress that stopped at her mid-tights. As Ella had predicted, Spencer was still taller than Aria, even if her heels were much lower than hers.

"You look so beautiful it hurts." Spencer blushed, staring at her own feet. Nervously, Aria shoved a single, white rose to Spencer's chest. "This is for you."

Spencer took the flower and smiled. "Yeah, I guessed that far, seeing how you pushed it against me." When Aria blushed, Spencer leaned forward and pecked her lips, making her face turn an even brighter shade of red.

After making sure her hands weren't sweaty, because that would be really gross, Aria took Spencer's hand and walked her to her car. Opening the door for her, she gained herself a whispered thank you and a sweet kiss on her cheek. Trying to breath calmly, she walked to the driver's side, sliding in her seat. Before turning the engine on, she turned to face her girlfriend and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Spencer nodded, and they left the house's driveway.

The drive was only ten minutes, but ten minutes that they spent in silence, holding each other's hand and smiling at how happy they were feeling. When Aria stopped the car, Spencer looked confused around them. Before she could ask, the shorter girl was already out of the car and opening her door for her to join her.

"Where are we?"

Winking, Aria took her hand and started leading them towards a closed door near to the parked car. "You'll see when we're there."

Silently, Spencer followed her, trying to guess where they were. Sadly, she couldn't remember ever having stopped on that street, even if Rosewood wasn't a big town and she had spent all of her life there. Sighing, she wondered for a brief second if begging for an answer would be okay, but she knew if Aria wanted it to be a surprise, it would be a surprise.

Knowing the effect not knowing where they were was having on her girlfriend, Aria smiled to herself. She loved doing that to Spencer, pushing her out of her comfort zone and seeing how much it would take her to say something.

They reached the door, and Aria turned to Spencer before opening it. "Before going in, I need you to promise me something."

Still confused, Spencer nodded, "Whatever you want, babe."

Aria grinned at the nickname, and almost forgot what she had wanted to say when she realized how close she was to Spencer, and how soft her lips were. But still, they hadn't talk about how they would act in public and if they were officially out, so she contained herself, remembering how she had lost control on their last date. Shaking her head, she focused on what she had planned, and asked, "If you don't like the date or something, can you tell me, please?"

Smiling, Spencer whispered, "Of course I won't tell you, because as long as you're with me I'll like whatever you have planned."

That answer made Aria roll her eyes. Why did she even bother to ask? Of course Spencer wouldn't tell her, even if she totally hated the date. But, after all, it was her best friend that she was taking out, and anything could go wrong between them. Smiling, she pushed the door open, letting her girlfriend walk in first.

Amused, the taller girl threw her head back, laughing out loud. "Seriously, Aria?" Taking her surroundings, Spencer shook her head at the sight. A few tables were occupied in the pub, and there was a microphone in the front. "Karaoke night", read a poster at their right.

"You don't like it, do you?" Aria's face became paler with every second of Spencer looking around, and she couldn't stop herself from start rambling. "I don't know what took over me, I just thought it would be funny, but of course you don't like it, it's totally lame, why would anyone like it?" Suddenly the words stopped falling from her lips, and she felt the soft taste of Spencer's lips on her own. Forgetting about all of her worries, she hummed contently into their kiss. When they finally pulled apart, she stared at her girlfriend's eyes. "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were…" Aria pouted, and Spencer giggled brightly. "Oh, don't be silly, it was cute! And besides, I also think it's funny, we could totally sing together."

"Could we?" The shorter girl furrowed her brows, confused. Spencer tilted her head, egging her girlfriend to explain herself. "I mean, can we like be affectionate to each other in public or are we keeping it on the low for a while?"

"We can be affectionate to each other in public, if that's what you want, but I think it would be better if we started our date now, don't you think?"

Saturday's morning sun surprised Aria when it came in through her windows. What in hell had convinced her that leaving the blinds open was a good idea? Oh right, she wanted to be first texting her girlfriend good morning, due to a silly comment that Spencer had made, saying she was the lazy one of them. But she wasn't lazy. Well, maybe she wasn't good at sports, but she did a lot of stuff, and she didn't sleep until late every day, only when she was tired. Which happened to be most of her weekends, but it didn't mean she was lazy. When she finally found her phone, she saw she already had a text. Seeing it was from Spencer, she didn't even bother to read it before drifting back to sleep with a huge grin in her face. Spencer was right, she was the lazy one, and now that that was sorted she could go back to sleep.

Right after lunch, there was a knock on the Montgomery's front door. Hoping it would be her girlfriend, since she had been alone all day, Aria skipped towards the door. Opening it, she was greeted by Emily's face.

"Hey, I brought lunch." Emily smiled, holding up a bag. Aria frowned at her, and the swimmer instantly knew what she wanted to ask. "Yes, Hanna sent me, I still don't understand why she was so eager to visit Spencer, so… Can I come in?"

Smiling back at her best friend, Aria stepped back from the door, letting Emily in. "Of course you can, silly."

They walked to the kitchen, Emily taking Chinese take-out out of the bag in her hands. Aria knew why her friend was there, so she thought that she better spill everything, since Emily wouldn't leave until she got what Hanna wanted. She found it curious, that none of them had mentioned Emily's obvious infatuation by their blonde friend, but if she wanted to keep it a secret then she wouldn't be the one to bring it up.

"So, what do you wanna know?"

Emily smiled, nodding briefly while still chewing on her food. "I don't know, everything?"

"Okay, well…"

Two hours later, they were sitting in front of the tv, both of them eating ice cream while watching the news. It was something that had grown up on them, after all the problems with A, and now they were used to it. Suddenly, Emily started blushing while looking at her phone, which by the way Aria didn't hear going off. She felt the need of teasing her, but she knew it only would make the swimmer go away, so she pretended she had seen nothing.

A few minutes later, Emily turned on her seat to look at Aria. The shorter girl, surprised, quirked an eyebrow. "Aria, can I ask you something?"

Aria hadn't seen it coming. What did she want to know? Was she finally going to talk about her apparent feelings for Hanna? She was so not ready for that… Gulping, she nodded. "Yeah, sure…"

"Okay, how…" Bad thing Emily was normally shy. "How do you know that what you feel for Spencer is more than a best friends forever kind of love?"

Yep, she wanted to talk about her feelings. Aria looked around, wanting to help her friend out without messing up. "How do I…" She found it funny, that Emily's blushing was so obvious even with her darker skin. She wondered how she looked when she blushed. Did she look that awfully red? Okay, she really needed to give her friend a proper answer. "Do you know this feeling that you can't live without something? Like, I couldn't imagine my life without coffee? Well, it's pretty similar. I mean, no offense, but I totally could live without seeing you or Hanna every single day, but with Spence… It's like we spend all of our lives searching for something that truly completes us, and I really feel like she has it." Feeling like she wasn't explaining herself well enough, Aria kept going while Emily seemed to be hanging on her every word. "Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare, and I know that the only thing that could erase all of the bad thoughts from my mind is Spencer's embrace. And when I feel lonely, the only thing that makes me smile is knowing that I have her. Whenever I see her, it's like my heart skips a beat, and everything in the world is back in place because we are together. When you or Hanna are hurting, I hurt too, because I love you both, but when she's hurting I feel like my heart's being ripped apart and I would do anything, and I mean anything, to take her pain away." Emily wasn't saying anything, so Aria took it as her way of giving her permission to keep going, and she loving love stories as much as she did, decided that she wouldn't stop until Emily let her know that all of her dudes had been solved. "I love her with all of my heart, and there's not a single portion of my mind that can imagine a future for me without her. But that doesn't mean I would stop fighting if one day she woke up and told me she didn't love me anymore. Actually, I would just let her go and be happy, probably after begging for a while, but I would let her go because if she's happy then I can be happy too. But at the same time, if I fail at making her happy, if I mess this up, I know that I'll hate myself for the rest of my life, because she's my everything, and if I can't properly take care of her then I don't deserve happiness." Emily's intense gaze was making her slightly uncomfortable, but she kept going, because she was sure the swimmer loved Hanna, and sometimes she got the feeling that Hanna loved her back, so she knew it was her task as the good friend that she was to try and push Emily in the right direction. "When I'm with you, Em, I wouldn't mind whether we talk or watch tv or eat or whatever, because I know I would have a good time anyway, but when I'm with her… When I'm with her, I know I could spend a whole week simply looking at her; at her face, her eyes, her expression, her smile, how she breathes and how she gets all shy when I touch her thigh while we're kissing or how she likes to tidy her room whenever she sees something out of place."

Emily smiled sweetly. She knew she would be stuck in that sofa for the rest of the day, if not the rest of the weekend, if she didn't stop Aria's ranting. "I think I get it, you just know you love her."

"Yeah, I just know, like the deepest part of my heart is all day shouting to my brain that I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, more than I'll never love anyone, and certainly it's a bigger and more serious kind of love than the love I feel for anyone else that's on my life."

The swimmer's eyes filled with tears, and Aria suddenly felt the urge to hug her close to her chest. It was hard, she knew it. She risked losing one of her best friends, which wasn't a small deal. Not really knowing what to do, Aria started running her fingers through Emily's hair.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but when she finally could calm herself Emily stood up and took a few steps away from Aria. "I'm really happy for you and Spencer, you have something really special."

It seemed like her friend was leaving, and Aria didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't think Emily should go out in her state, but at the same time she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to stop her. Because Emily was old enough, and because if she had to choose, she would choose to support the swimmer. Anyway, she needed to say something. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, there's… There's something I really need to do."

Without saying anything more, Emily left. Aria smiled, knowing where her friend was going. If she was right, Hanna would get a surprise visit soon, really soon. Wait, she needed to tell Spencer! Double wait, but what if Spencer got angry with her for trying to get their best friends together? No, Spencer wouldn't get angry at her, they loved each other, right? Sighing, she reached for her phone, quickly tipping a text.

_Good afternoon, honey! Are you up for a breakfast date tomorrow? I think we should talk about Han and Ems! Anyway, I love you lots, and I miss you lots and lots and lots. xx – Ar._

**AN: Me, again! That was all, I hope you enjoyed it! I can't answer today to your reviews, but I'm really thankful for every single sweet word you guys say to me, and for all the favorites and alerts. I'm truly happy with how this story is going, so it's nice to know you like it too!**

**I didn't explain anything about the date, I know, so you'll have to imagine all the fluffy stuff, because I'm totally not in the mood for writing that kind of things without it going bad, really bad, so... Yeah, now it's so not the right moment for that, but maybe I'll say something about it on the next chapter, who knows? I certainly don't! Anyway, I hope the whole Aria speech wasn't too much, because while I was reading it to my sister she totally laughed at me, so... Maybe I'm just getting old or something, but love does things to people and... I think I'm talking too much, and I just saw Big Brother's on, and I'm a totally sucker for realities, so I guess this is all... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that my ANs weren't too long, 'cause sometimes I get excited while talking and... Yep, I'm kinda rambling here, but thankfully you can't hear me talking at super speed, so... Bye!**


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10. Confession.**

Spencer woke up early on Sunday morning, thinking about her breakfast date with Aria. It wasn't like it was a big deal, they would just drink some coffee and eat something while talking, and Mr. Montgomery wouldn't be around. Not that he was a problem, he was all kinds of cool with them dating. But, she wanted to tell Aria something important, and she couldn't remember ever being as nervous as she was about it about any other thing.

She decided to wear some black jeans and a green blouse, since she didn't want to dress too fancy. Besides, if either her mother or Melissa were downstairs, she didn't want them to start asking her questions. Though it was obvious were she would be going. But still, their reaction hurt her way too much to look at their faces. At least, she was happy (and surprised) her father still loved her, because after a whole life of trying to get her parents attention, it was hard not to think that they didn't love her that much.

It was a sunny morning, so she decided to go by walk. Rosewood wasn't that big, after all, and lately she had relaxed a little with her running routine. She loved walking down the street, looking at the old couples. Sadly, she registered that there weren't any old, lesbian couples in town. Neither gays, for that matter. In her eyes, it was quite sad. She was divided between the thought of getting old with Aria in Rosewood and the idea of getting as far as possible from that town.

Before she could even realize it, she was turning into Aria's street. Her hands were sweating, and she had to stop herself to take a breath. It only took her five seconds to reach the Montgomery's household. She knocked on the door, and turned around watching how people were slowly waking up.

She felt arms wrapping around her, while Aria purred in her ear, "Morning, babe." She felt a kiss pressed against her neck. "What you lookin' at?"

"Nothing." Smiling softly, she turned around and pressed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Can we go in? There's something I wanna talk with you."

The smaller girl frowned, wondering what was so important to make Spencer act so… weird. Taking her hand, she led them both inside the house and into the kitchen, where she had served some waffles she had just cooked. Once they were sitting, she smiled softly at her girlfriend. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Okay, well… I've been thinking a lot and…" Suddenly, the long speech Spencer had prepared disappeared out of her mind. She couldn't remember what she wanted to say, or how she wanted to say it. Well, she did remember what she wanted to say, obviously, but not remembering how she wanted to lead their conversation until reaching that point was making her even more nervous. On the other hand, Aria was totally getting ready for the worst, looking at the other girl's paling face. Sensing her girlfriend's uneasiness, Spencer forced herself to continue. "I've been thinking a lot. About us, and about myself. You know I love you, I've loved you since a very long time. Actually, I would say I am _in love_ with you."

"Oh, Spencer, I…"

"No, let me finish, please." Spencer waited for Aria's nod, and then continued. "As I was saying, I love you, and it's obvious that I'm sexually attracted to you, but since that day you asked what we were, I've been thinking and… I won't deny I liked Toby, and all of the boys I've ever kissed, but when I'm with you, it's like something's been missing all along, and everything feels a million times better, so… I've thought, and read, and even considered talking to Emily, and I've come to the conclusion that…" Spencer looked at her hands, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. It had seemed easier when she had imagined it. "I… I-I'm gay."

Aria burst into laughter. That was until she saw Spencer's hurt expression. At the same time, Spencer's heart broke. Abruptly, she stood up and started walking towards the front door. "Wait!" Aria ran after her girlfriend, suddenly aware of how important this was for her. Taking her wrist, she forced her to stop before having turned the doorknob. "Spencer, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I promise."

Without turning to face the shorter girl, Spencer looked at the floor and asked, "Then what where you laughing at?"

"Oh, c'mon…" Aria sighed, realizing that it would be hard to explain herself. "I was laughing at the words you used, not at you."

This made Spencer turn around, anger flaming on her eyes. "Really? Because I don't remember you laughing at Emily when she came out."

"I wasn't laughing because…" Taking both of her girlfriend's hands between hers, Aria took a few steps forward, not at all afraid of her anger. She took a deep intake of air, preparing herself for what could happen if she didn't say something convincing. "Look, I just started laughing 'cause you didn't need to explain anything to me, and just by the way you kiss me I already guessed that straight _straight_ you aren't…"

"Aria…" Spencer sighed. She understood that it hadn't been totally necessary to say she was gay, but she was still hurt, because it was important for her and because it had been the first time she said it out loud. In the heat of the moment, it broke her heart, but now that she saw Aria's worried expression…

Suddenly, Aria pressed her lips against Spencer's. She couldn't avoid kissing back, because after all Aria was her girlfriend and she loved kissing her. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." Smiling innocently, she tilted her head back to look into the taller girl's eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

Spencer tried to suppress a soft grin from appearing on her face, but failed at it. "Of course I do, silly." Shaking her head, she walked to the seat she had been previously taking in the kitchen and waited patiently for Aria to serve her the coffee.

Half an hour later, they were cuddling in the Montgomery's couch. They were both lying down, facing each other, smiling contently at just being there, together. Aria put a lock of Spencer's hair behind her ear, and whispered, "I love you."

Spencer didn't answer. Instead, she locked their lips together, slowly moving them. It wasn't rushed or anything like that, it simply was an exchange of love. Her lungs started to ache, because of the need of oxygen, and she put a few millimeters between their mouths. Shakily, she whispered, "I love you, too."

A loud bang startled them, making them look around searching for its origin. It wasn't even noon, but Aria didn't know when her father would be back, or if Ella would stop to give her a visit. They were still half lying, limbs tangled, when a loud "Did I interrupt something?" made them jump as far away from each other as possible.

"Dad!" Aria scolded.

A smiling Byron appeared in front of them, chuckling at Spencer's blushing face. He knew they weren't being intimate with each other, but he also knew that that sentence had a huge "yet" at the end, and he didn't want to see his baby girl doing such things with a girl that he'd knew since like always. Well, he didn't want to see her with anyone, for that matter. At least, he was glad that Spencer was being such a romantic, waiting for the perfect moment and everything, as Aria had told him once while blushing furiously, because that was what his daughter deserved. "Oh, don't get angry, I was just joking! And besides, I already knew I wouldn't see anything."

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise, astonished that Aria had talked to him about that. Turning to face her girlfriend, she examined her deep red colored face, trying to guess if they had really talked about they not having sex or it was just a joke. Not knowing what to think, she stood up, looking at Byron and then at Aria. "Well, I think it's time for me to go."

"Don't go because of me, Spencer. I promise I won't bother you, and as long as you keep thing PG you can stay here as much as you want."

"No, um… Byron, I think I…" Spencer tried to look at Aria for help, but the shorter girl was just looking with terrified eyes at her father. Sighing, she took Aria's hand and smiled apologetically at Mr. Montgomery, leading her girlfriend to the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, Spencer!" Byron chuckled a last time at the girls, before walking to put his jacket down.

Spencer dragged Aria to the door, and when she was sure no one was around she whispered-yelled. "Did you really talk to him about that?"

Nervous, and afraid that Spencer would get angry at her again, Aria looked at the floor, taking a deep breath before answering. "Well, I…" She shook her head, trying to find the right words. "He was asking, and I obviously wouldn't tell him we are having sex, first of all because we aren't, and also because I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk to him about that, so…"

Smiling, Spencer reached for Aria's hand, tugging until she looked into her eyes. "I understand, but I disagree with something."

Frowning, Aria crunched her nose in the cutest way ever, making her girlfriend's heart melt. Spencer had always thought Aria was cute, since they started being friends, but now that they were dating she was paying special attention to all of those little things and she realized that the more she knew about her the more she loved her girlfriend. "What?"

Brought back to reality by Aria's question, Spencer leaned forward, whispering, "We wouldn't have sex, we would make love." She smiled at the girl in front of her light blushing, making her biggest effort not to wrap her in her arms and never let go. But she really had to go, she wanted to talk to her father before he went to the club, and she had promised to help Emily studying for her Math text. "Now I really, _really_, would love to kiss you, but I honestly have to leave now, and…"

Ignoring her words, Aria took a quick step forward and pecked her lips. Smiling softly, she said, "I know, just go." Seeing her girlfriend's hesitation, she nodded reassuringly and pushed her shoulders lightly. When she started walking, she waved shyly, the smile still plastered on her face.

With a huge grin in her face, Spencer started walking back home. She had always felt really lucky for having the best friends she had, but having Aria loving her back was an entirely new feeling, that made her heart explode with love whenever their lips touched. Somehow, she was still on cloud nine, fearing that one day she would wake up and realize it had all been a dream. A sweet, wonderful dream, but still a dream.

In only fifteen minutes, she was already at her front door, nervously looking around to see if either her mother's or her sister's car were parked in the driveway. They weren't. Relaxing when she saw that only her car was in sight. That meant her father had already left, but it didn't matter, because she already knew she had his approval with everything, so she could wait a few more hours.

Walking inside the house, she went to her bedroom and texted Emily letting her know that she could come over whenever she wanted. Truthfully, she totally knew that her friend's intentions were talking about Hanna, because Emily was quite good at school and she didn't need that much of a help with anything.

Sighing, she threw herself onto her bed, looking at the ceiling while waiting for Emily's response. Her body felt warm, and she wondered for a while if she was getting sick. But that thought only made her smile even more, because it would be a wonderful idea to have Aria taking care of her. Taking a look at the clock, she decided to sleep for a little while, suddenly feeling totally worn out.

**AN: Short, I know, but I'm slightly sick and I can't stop sleeping, so... Anyway, I really wanted to write this, so today I made an effort and sat in front of my computer, not moving until it was finished. Okay, that's a huge lie, I get distracted with almost everything, but I tried. And I honestly tried to write this earlier this week, but I couldn't at all, so here it is. Tonight I'll try to organize what I want to write next, so hopefully I'll have something new ready for Monday, but I can't promise anything.**

**Now I'd really love to keep writing about how boring my life is, but it's kinda late (super late) and tomorrow I wanna wake up early to go running (I probably won't go, because it'll surely be either too cold or too hot). So, yeah, that's all! No, that's not all, I forgot to say something: next chapter will be longer, because I feel kind of guilty that I'm being such a mess with this story. And now, that's really all, so good night (or good morning, if you live far, far, far away) and I hope you enjoyed reading this little thing. Bye!**


	11. This better be worth my while

**Chapter 11. This better be worth my while.**

_Spencer pinned Aria's wrist to the bed, next to her head, and leaned to kiss and lick on her neck. Finding the shorter girl's pulse point, she started to suck, making her moan below her. "Spencer, please." Spencer moved to look at Aria's eyes, grunting at the sight of pure lust. She pressed their lips together, quickly opening her mouth to let Aria's tongue in, while repositioning her body on top of her until one of her thighs was between her girlfriend's legs and she had one of hers between her own. Both of them moaned when their legs made contact with their covered centers. They started rocking together, their eyes closed and their lips messily kissing. "More." Aria whispered, arching her back. She could feel the tight knot on her lower stomach. The friction was barely enough to bring her there, and she knew she only needed a few more seconds and…_

Aria opened her eyes, groaning at the wet feeling between her legs. She was soaked, she could feel it. Cold shower; she needed a cold shower. Or she could get rid of her "itch". Spencer was totally driving her crazy, with her brown eyes, her soft lips, her smoking body and her raspy voice. But she loved her, and she respected her not to pressure her.

Sighing, she put her hand between her legs, widening her eyes at the surprisingly wetness founded there. It was Monday, and she didn't have much time, so she quickly found her clit and rolled her eyes.

Only twenty minutes later, an already showered Aria smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Only one more week, and it would be one month since Spencer asked her to be her girlfriend. Also one month since their first kiss. Time really does fly by when you're having fun, or at least that's how Aria saw it.

She felt happier than happy, even if the previous day she almost ruined her relationship. Spencer's hurt face when she laughed at her coming out would always be in her mind. She had been ridiculous, she knew it, and she also knew that she shouldn't have laughed at Spencer in such an important moment for her, but in the moment she didn't think about all of that. Actually, she didn't think at all. If she had, then things could have been way a lot easier for her girlfriend.

As well as Spencer had spent a big amount of time thinking about it, Aria had also thought about her sexuality. She couldn't remember ever being attracted to a girl in the way she was to Spencer. Maybe it was because she knew her so well, or because she had loved her for a long time, first as a friend and then as something more. However, she had sometimes looked at girls, and she'd always thought that women's bodies were more beautiful than men's. But she had been truly attracted to Ezra since the first moment she saw him. Maybe she could talk to Emily about this, if she wasn't too busy drooling over Hanna.

Spencer showed up five minutes later at her driveway, ready to drive them to school. Smiling, Aria ran towards the car and hoped inside, leaning for a soft peck. "Morning, babe."

"Morning!" Smiling, she drove into Rosewood's roads. Aria lived only ten minutes away from their school, so it didn't gave them time to talk about many things. "You seem happy today."

"I had a good dream." Aria smirked, already imagining her girlfriend's blushing face.

"About?" Spencer took Aria's hand, smiling softly at how cosy everything felt between them.

"Don't wanna know."

Spencer frowned. Why wouldn't she want to know what her girlfriend was so happy about? Was it something bad? But if it were bad, then she wouldn't be happy, would she? "Why?"

Aria sensed Spencer's uneasiness. Now she didn't know what to do. She could not tell her and deal with her frown all day, or she could lie and say whatever came to her mind. Or she could tell the truth and deal with an either embarrassed or horrified Spencer. Lying never took them anywhere, so she chose the truth way. "Okay, I had a dream about you."

"What about me?" Spencer asked, stopping at a red light and slightly turning to face her girlfriend. "And what about me that I can't know?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you, but you can't get angry or anything, because you asked for it, 'kay?" Spencer nodded, and started driving again now that the light was green. "I had a wet dream, starring you and me."

"Oh my… Aria!" Her face turning a deep crimson, Spencer looked at Aria horrified. She had been double right, Spencer was both embarrassed and horrified.

"What!? You insisted!" Aria spat. Sighing, she turned to look out of the car's window. Sometimes, Spencer was really innocent, and most of the times she found it cute, but other times it frustrated her to no ends. They drove in an awkward silence the few last minutes until they were at the school's parking lot. Both of them walked out of the car, and Aria waited for Spencer to lock it. Slowly, she made her way towards her girlfriend, and shyly took her hand. Spencer looked at her frowning, still not sure of what she's done wrong. "I'm sorry."

The taller girl smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Aria's cheek. "It's okay, silly."

Aria shook her head, looking at her feet. "No, it's not." She didn't want Spencer to think she was like a horny boy, she was willing to wait as much as she wanted her to wait. But that didn't mean she wasn't suffering. Seeing her girlfriend's worried face, Aria realized she hadn't spoken for a few minutes. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything, because I love you."

"I know, Aria." Spencer tried to kiss her, but the shorter girl turned her face, her lips landing again on her cheek. "Aria…" Spencer sighed. She didn't want to fight over something as silly as a dream, but it seemed like Aria was taking it seriously. "Look, just because I'm not ready doesn't mean that sometimes I don't wanna…"

Aria's eyes widened. Surprised, she smiled. "Really?" Spencer nodded blushing, and she felt reassured enough as to tug at her hand and start walking to school. "I think Emily's got a crush on Hanna."

Spencer suddenly stopped, making Aria turn to face her. "Who told you that?" The shorter girl smiled innocently, swaying on her feet. Spencer shook her head, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. Leaning forward, she whispered, "You can't tell anyone, it's something between them and we can't interfere under any circumstance."

Aria giggled, amused. "Relax, I didn't plan on going around telling people about my best friend's love problems."

They resumed walking to the school's frond doors. Once on Spencer's locker, she turned to a smiling Aria. "But, who told you?"

"Who told me what?" Aria knew she drove Spencer crazy when she played silly, but the exasperate look on her face made her sigh and spill everything. "No one, she came to my house and started asking how I knew that I loved you as something more than a friend, right before running away and… Yeah, I've been paying attention to them, and since you didn't want to talk about it…" Feeling curious, Aria tilted her head and asked, "How did you know?"

"I went to Emily's after Paige broke up with her, and she explained it was because Paige thought she was in love with Hanna, but… She's scared, and she doesn't wanna suffer anymore…" Spencer looked sad. Aria thought it was unfair that Emily couldn't easily find someone to love her as much as she deserved. However, she also didn't have any idea about Hanna's feelings towards the swimmer.

"Morning, lovebirds!" Hanna appeared around the corner, Emily hanging on her arm.

Aria didn't like awkward situations, and this was capital letters awkward. "Hey…" Slowly, she reached for Spencer's hand, trying not to draw any attention. She saw the big grin on Emily's face, the glint in her eyes. Also, she saw a very similar smile on Hanna's face. Maybe there were something they didn't know about them. "We were just going, Spencer wants to show me something."

Emily saw Spencer's confused face, and quirked an eyebrow. "Show you what?"

"How good she's gotten at kissing."

Leaving both of their friends shocked, Aria pulled Spencer towards their classroom for their first lesson. Emily was confused, what was that supposed to be about? It was weirder than weird. Maybe they were arguing or something, and didn't want to involucre their friends, that would make sense.

Hanna sighed, taking Emily's wrist and making her start walking. "They were totally talking about us."

The swimmer frowned. "You think?"

Shaking her head, the blonde chuckled. "I know, Em." Emily felt her hands sweating. What if Hanna knew something? Spencer said that she had insinuated something silly and that it seemed she wanted to think about it, but she didn't have any idea of what Aria knew and what she could've talked with Hanna. Oblivious to her friend's thoughts, Hanna pushed her inside their class, narrowing her eyes at Aria and Spencer whispering on Spencer's table. "We can leave if you want, so you can talk about us, you know?" She said, raising her voice.

When Aria turned around to face them, her confused face seemed truly sincere. Emily put her hand on Hanna's forearm, trying to calm her. Aria saw the blonde's features relax, and turned to see that her girlfriend had seen it too. "We weren't talking about you, Hanna." She sighed, and pretended to be unaffected by her friend's apparent anger. It was true, they hadn't been talking about them. Not this time.

More students started entering the class, and they took their seats. Since they had started dating, Aria changed her seat to the one next to Spencer's. At first Spencer didn't like it, thinking that they would be easily distracted and it would bring their marks down, but after their first test it proved to be an awesome idea, since Aria got her best marks she's ever gotten in that class. Leaning to her side, she whispered, "I so ship them together." Spencer giggled and pushed her to sit straight. Aria loved Spencer's playful side, but sadly she didn't get to see it a lot.

More than a few hours later, Aria walked out of her last lesson to find Spencer already waiting for her. "Hi." Smiling, she pecked her nose, making the other girl giggle.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something…" She looked nervous, which worried Aria. "Would you like it if we went to my house for a while?"

"I…" Aria's first thought was to go there, maybe they could have some alone time and make out for a while. But then she remembered Mrs. Hastings wasn't very found on her. "Will your mother be okay with it?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Spencer beamed, taking Aria's hand as they started walking to the car. "I'm alone with my father for the whole week."

"Wow, that's…" Aria knew it was good for Spencer, Mr. Hastings was happy with them being together, but it worried her that when Mrs. Hastings came back she would be harder on her. Anyway, they should enjoy their time together as much as possible. "That's wonderful, sure I'll go."

Grinning from ear to ear, they drove to the Hastings household. Spencer unlocked the door, and let Aria walk in first. Giggling, she pressed a lingering kiss to her lips before moving.

"Good afternoon, girls." Mr. Hastings stood in the kitchen, still in his working suit, smiling at them. Aria realized then how naïve she had been thinking that it was okay to go there. There was a scary man in front of her, and she didn't know how to react at all. What if he didn't like her? Though he had told Spencer he was okay with them dating, but that didn't mean he was already used to the idea. Maybe it would be a good idea to turn around and run back home. However, when she saw Spencer's happy face she swallowed her nerves and walked more inside the house.

"Hi dad, we were just gonna hang here for a while, that okay?" Spencer looked so bright that it made Aria want to keep that look forever on her face.

"Sure, but I'd like you both to have dinner with me, if Byron's okay with that." He smiled a charming smile, which worried Aria about why he wanted to have dinner with them. What if he started asking questions and she didn't know how to answer them? What if he thought she was stupid? Because the Hastings family was formed by successful people and hers by artists that had a quite messed up family. She wasn't ready at all for that dinner. She was about to say she couldn't make it, when…

"He won't, dad." Spencer smiled sweetly and leaned Aria towards the stairs.

Once they couldn't be seen from the kitchen, Aria stopped her, frowning. "Why did you say that?"

Spencer frowned. "Because it's the truth?"

Aria sighed, seeing that Spencer wasn't understanding her at all. "I am not ready for this, Spencer."

"Not ready for what?" Spencer seemed even more confused. Aria found it funny that she was always the first one to catch up on things, but that when it came to their relationship she was quite confused about everything.

"For messing up with your father." Aria looked at the floor, suddenly wanting to cry.

Spencer finally understood why Aria was acting like that, and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't be silly, he already loves you. And besides, I'll be with you."

Still in her girlfriend's arms, Aria asked, "Really?" She felt Spencer nod and kiss her forehead, and she smiled relieved. If she was with her, then she was sure it would be okay.

**AN: 'Kay, that's all! Hope you liked it and stuff, so… You know, review (please) ^^ By the way, I know the last two chapters didn't have a song and that, so this one goes with a song, though it doesn't fit as well as I'd like it to, but anyway… It's **_**Numb**_**, by Marina and The Diamonds, which I'm a huge (huge, huge!) fan of, by the way :)**

**Also, thank you for all the favorites and alerts to this story, as well as the reviews. And I don't know what else to say, other than it's sunny and I just spent the whole afternoon writing, so… Yeah, I hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon.**


	12. Untitled

**Chapter 12. Untitled.**

Spencer felt Aria's breathing in her ear. Hot, short puffs of air that were making her shiver. If she didn't know her father was somewhere around the house, probably downstairs trying to cook something, things would be a lot different. They needed to stop, and she knew it. But right now, lying on top of Aria, sucking on her pulse point, she also knew she couldn't stop.

She slid her hands along the hem of her girlfriend's t-shirt, slowly pushing it up until her stomach was totally exposed. Changing her position until she was straddling Aria, she sat back on her thighs. She ran her nails along the shorter girl's mid-section, looking amused at the clenching and unclenching of her muscles, and at how her eyes fluttered closed. Pressing the palms of her hands on Aria's skin, she started going upwards, until she felt the tips of her fingers against the hem of her bra. She wanted to keep going, she wanted to grab and squeeze and make her girlfriend scream her name until the whole town of Rosewood thought someone was being murdered in her room. But she couldn't, her father was still around. And besides, Aria's hands shot to her wrists as soon as she read her intentions. At first it wasn't clear what she wanted, but Spencer understood that they both knew it couldn't be. Not then, not until they were totally alone.

She was usually sure about everything, but Aria made her have to rethink her decisions. She had said she wanted to wait, but the only thing she could think was about how Aria's chest was heaving up and down, up and down. She had stopped Aria more than once when they were absolutely alone, but now that she had been stopped, when by the way they weren't alone, she felt somehow hurt, though she totally understood her girlfriend's motives. Did it always felt like that for Aria, being rejected?

"I'm sorry." Spencer blushed, ashamed of her awful lack of control. But she wasn't sorry for that, she now wanted Aria and wasn't ashamed of it.

Mistaking Spencer blush, Aria shook her head, taking her girlfriend's cheeks between her hands. "It's okay, I understand that you're not ready."

Spencer smiled shyly. She thought it was sweet that Aria had only stopped because of her. Maybe if she hadn't been so adamant on their make out sessions. But it was good that they had stopped. "Not for that."

Aria scrunched her nose in the cutest way, and Spencer let herself fall down on top of her. Tugging at her t-shirt, she got rid of the only thing that could have proven what they had been involved on. Lazily wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's tiny body, Spencer whispered, "Now I know how it feels."

"What's _it_?" Spencer could sense Aria's confusion, even if she was only seeing the left side of her face. She could see a half frown, and it was enough for her to want to kiss it away. Lost in her staring, she didn't feel Aria moving until it was too late and suddenly she was staring at a complete frown. "Spencer?"

"Sorry, I got lost." That confused Aria even more. Spencer saw her looking at her as if she had grown another head, and she leant forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "I got lost staring at the most beautiful girl ever."

Aria sighed, looking at her girlfriend's face. "Spencer, that was…" Spencer could see she was at a loss of words, and she loved the feeling of being the one to leave her speechless. "That was awful, but will you forever avoid my question?"

Pouting, Spencer tried to make Aria feel guilty, but the shorter girl looked at her with a hard face. Knowing she wouldn't get any kisses, she asked, "What question?"

Aria sighed again. "Why were you sorry?"

"Oh, that…" Spencer blushed. She didn't know where to look. "The rejection, I meant the rejection."

"What rejection?" For someone who liked literature so much, Aria was quite slow when it came to understand Spencer. However, instead of finding it annoying, Spencer found it adorable, because she knew that Aria's intelligence was equal to her own.

"You know, when I reject you, I know now how it feels and I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Squeezing her girlfriend, Spencer buried her head between her dark hair. The thing she loved the most about Aria, since always, was her hazel eyes, but her hair was a close second.

"I didn't reject you, Spence." Aria hugged Spencer's body closer to hers. "I mean, I don't want your father to hear something and then hate me forever, and ban me from this house or something."

"I think I already said it, but you know he wouldn't hate someone I love so much." Spencer pulled back, wanting to look at the shorter girl's face. Before Aria could answer, she pressed their lips together again, this time in a lingering kiss that made their insides tremble with love.

Aria smiled shyly, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "I love you so much, Spencer…"

"Well, that's good to know!" Peter smiled at them from the door, amused at Aria's attempts of putting some air between her and Spencer without making it obvious while Spencer had her arms secured around her. He had been there long enough to hear Aria, but thankfully he didn't hear anymore. Spencer could see in his face that he was already very found on her girlfriend, though he only knew her as her best friend and never paid a lot of attention to them. Before his daughter could yell at him for interrupt them, he said, "Dinner's ready, girls."

* * *

The three of them sat together on the table, around two half-eaten pizzas. After a few awkward seconds, Peter had confessed that he didn't have any clue about cooking, so he opted for what he thought everyone liked: pizza. Spencer had already suspected that he wouldn't actually cook, but she didn't say anything, since she was deathly hungry. When they were almost done, Mr. Hastings made the first try at getting to know Aria.

"So, Aria, Spencer told me you're very interested in arts, are you planning on study something related?"

Aria looked at Spencer for help, but she only found a soft smile on her lips. Spencer was really happy her father was making the attempts her mother didn't want to make, and she wasn't worried about Aria's answers at all. Whatever she said, in her eyes it would be perfect. "Actually, I'll study English."

Spencer's smile grew a few inches when she saw her father smiling. "I guess you wanna be a teacher, then?" Aria nodded shyly, and Spencer immediately knew that Aria was fearing that a teacher wouldn't be enough for a Hastings. Surprisingly both of them, Peter clapped happily. "Perfect! I always thought that what every education system needs is teachers who really like what they're doing."

"That's a really good opinion, dad." Spencer beamed at him, glad that he supported her and her relationship.

"I'm offended you thought I would say something against Aria wanting to be a teacher." Mr. Hastings frowned, staring at his daughter for a few tense seconds without saying anything.

"I thought…" Spencer looked down at her hands, fearing her father's reaction. Of course, she thought that her father wouldn't totally approve, since he had always wanted both her and Melissa to be successful women.

"I'm not your mother, Spencer." Taking her daughter's hand, Peter smiled softly at her. Under the table, Spencer felt Aria squeezing her leg. Relieved, she smiled, happy that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

One hour later, Spencer and Aria sat giggling on the Hastings' couch. Somehow, Spencer had maneuvered them until Aria was sitting on her lap, even if she was trying to escape from her. Mr. Hastings left them after dinner, saying that he had work to do, and went upstairs.

"Stop, he still can hear us." Aria tried to push her girlfriend's wandering hands away, but without any success. Surprised, she bit her lip to suppress a moan when Spencer kissed along her neck.

Spencer knew what she was doing, and she knew the effect she was having on Aria. A week ago, she would have stopped before things got heated between them, but she realized she needed to rethink her decision. She felt Aria's mouth fall open, and she smirked in her neck. "No, he can't."

Frustrated at her tinny form, Aria buried her hands on Spencer's hair. Roughly tugging at her dark locks, Aria rolled her eyes when the only reaction she got from her girlfriend was a low moan. "Spencer!" Angrily, she locked their lips together and, after a few seconds of heatedly kissing, she bit harshly on her taller girl's lip.

"Aria!" Surprised, Spencer pulled back, licking the point of blood in her lower lip with the tip of her tongue. She frowned at Aria's darkened eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Sighing, Aria whispered, "Because, as I've already said, your father could hear us, or even worse, he could see us."

Defeated, Spencer nodded, knowing that Aria was right. "I'm sorry, you're right." Slowly, she let her girlfriend slide back into the sofa. When she saw a dark mark on Aria's neck, she smirked. Slowly, she took a single finger to it, making the shorter girl's eyes snap open at the both pleasuring and painful feeling. "I guess I'm double sorry."

"You better be." Aria narrowed her eyes playfully. Spencer already knew that she didn't have any problem with being marked. Actually, Spencer had the feeling that Aria liked it, but she didn't want to ask anything in case she made her girlfriend feel embarrassed or something. After looking at her phone, Aria saw it was time for her to go, and hugged her girlfriend tightly. Spencer didn't want her to go, and nor did she want to go, but it was still a school night. Five minutes later, Aria sighed, "I really need to go."

"Okay, I'll go get my keys and we can go." Spencer smiled sheepishly. She couldn't remember ever loving someone so much as she loved Aria, and it hadn't even been a month. How would she feel when they were married and with children? Shaking her head, she knew she needed to slow down, because they were still starting and if Aria ever got a look at her mind she would surely freak out. Because, honestly, she was freaking out. Pushing those thoughts aside, she got her keys and opened the door for Aria to step outside.

Silently, they started driving towards the Montgomery's house. Moments like this were the hardest, when they had to say goodbye to each other, because, even if it was still early in their relationship, they would love to wake up next to each other. But it couldn't be, and they understood why. Besides, they didn't want to rush into anything and then feel like things happened too fast between them. But still, Spencer wanted all of those little things, and she hated knowing that it really couldn't be. She mentally groaned, because she didn't like it when she couldn't understand everything, and some of her feelings towards Aria were so strong that she couldn't totally understand them. However, she still loved that Aria could make her feel all of that.

When Spencer's phone started ringing, they jumped startled. Not wanting her girlfriend to tear her eyes from the road, Aria answered it. "Em?" Spencer couldn't hear the caller, but supposed it was Emily. "Emily, are you crying?" Frowning, she wanted to grab the phone and talk to her friend. Emily was the sweetest person she'd ever met, and no one should be allowed to make her cry. "Spencer's driving, do you want me to put you on speaker?" Spencer nodded to Aria, letting her know that she wanted to hear. "Okay, then."

"_Spencer, I think you need to talk with Hanna._"

Spencer frowned again. She couldn't see Emily, but she knew her friend well enough as to tell that she was seriously upset, and yet she was asking her to talk to Hanna. "Why?" Before Emily could answer, she added, "Did you guys had a fight?"

Both Aria and Spencer heard the swimmer sighing on the other end of the line, and started worrying even more. "_Yeah, well, sort of._"

"Sort of?" Spencer was losing her patience, and she didn't want to get angry at Emily, but they had less than ten minutes until they were on Aria's home and she didn't really know what to do.

"_You can't tell her._"

"You know we won't, Emily." Aria intervened in the conversation, sensing that Spencer was maybe worrying too much about something that maybe they couldn't do anything about.

"_She kissed me._"

Spencer's eyes widened, as she suddenly stopped the car at a red light she almost didn't see. "Okay, she kissed you…" Aria took her hand and squeezed it, worried Spencer would say something that would only make Emily feel worse, like mentioning Hanna had a boyfriend. Understanding her girlfriend, Spencer nodded. "Why are you crying, then?"

"_Because she kissed me and ran away! I don't understand anything, what if she's upset? Or what if she hates me now? Because I know that she's the one who kissed me, but she's got Caleb and I don't understand why she did it and I don't want her to hate me, because you know that… You know, we're best friends!_"

What Spencer knew was that Emily loved Hanna, and maybe that someone needed to stop her rambling before she ran out of breath, though they were seeing that being a swimmer had some benefits. "Emily, calm down." Spencer didn't know what to tell her, she couldn't read Hanna's thoughts and say if she loved her back or not, but she knew Hanna really appreciated her and wouldn't do anything to knowingly hurt her. "You know, she's probably just freaking out because she kissed her best friend, so the best thing you can do is let her find you when she's ready to talk. Maybe tomorrow at school she'll just walk to you and act like everything's okay."

"_But it isn't okay, Spencer._"

"And I know it, but you still need to talk, and if she needs some time then that's what you have to give her, okay?" Spencer didn't want to sound bossy or anything, but Emily couldn't go and pressure Hanna or she would freak out even more. She kind of understood how she could be feeling, and she knew there were only two possibilities. Either she didn't feel anything at all and didn't want to hurt Emily or she realized she was in love with her and didn't know what to do or what to tell Caleb. Spencer wasn't sure what she preferred, but at least with the latter option there was the possibility that neither of her friends would end up hurting.

"_Okay… But will you talk to her?_"

Aria closed her eyes when she saw Emily's weak voice. They were already in her street, and there wasn't anything she wanted more than run to the Fields' household and hug her friend as tightly as she could. "I will", answered Spencer, and Emily ended the call.

Still worried, Spencer pulled up to Aria's driveway. Stopping the car, she turned to face her smiling girlfriend. She didn't even need to ask, before Aria was answering her, "You're such a good friend."

"We've been friends since always, you shouldn't be that surprised." Suddenly realizing that she had to say good night to her girlfriend and drive away, Spencer pouted. However, she smiled when Aria scrunched her nose at her. Giggling, she leant forward and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, painfully aware of the fact that Byron could be watching them from behind the curtains. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spencie." Laughing, Aria ran out of the car before Spencer could reprimand her for calling her _Spencie._ Shaking her head, and once she saw Aria's bedroom light turning on, Spencer drove back to her house, thinking of how good their dinner had gone and how awesome it would be if they could go on a double date with their two best friends.

* * *

**AN: As you can see, this chapter is untitled. This turned out to be the worst day ever, so I'm not in the mood for telling you anything other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, and thank you if you plan on review. If not, then why not? And that's all, I'll try to update soon, and since it's summer maybe I actually will.**


	13. I'll give you wings, I'll lift you up

**AN: First of all, my apologizes for all the time it took me to write this. I actually started writing like three days ago, but I got sick and I've been dying since then, so now I just finished this with a stomach that's been empty for two whole days, which I guess is a valid enough excuse for all the mistakes I could have made. Good part of this, I can stay all day in my pajamas! So, now here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 13. I'll give you wings, I'll lift you up.**

"How do you fall out of love?" Blue eyes stared into brown ones, waiting for an answer to magically show in them.

Spencer sighed worriedly. If it weren't her best friend crying in front of her, she would have ran away from that house as soon as seeing her red eyes. "You can't willingly fall out of love."

"Then, what do you do when you are in love with two different people?" Hanna tilted her head, beginning to feel tired of being in that situation.

Shaking her head, Spencer took Hanna's hands and squeezed them. She closed her eyes, not really ready for this conversation. When Emily had called her, she couldn't say no, since it was her best friends she needed to help, but right now she felt not at all prepared for giving this kind of advice. Taking a deep breath, she said what she believed to be the truth, "I don't think you can be in love with two different people, Hanna. I think you love both of them, but you are in love with only one of them, so you have to ask your heart whether it's him or her that you really love."

Hanna's eyes widened with Spencer's slip. She hadn't mentioned kissing Emily in the two whole hours Spencer had been there trying to make her stop crying, but it was too late now for Spencer to find an excuse. "Her?" Hanna rose to her feet and started pacing around her kitchen. Spencer didn't know if saying something would be good. What if that only made Hanna angrier? Suddenly coming to a stop, the blonde looked up at her with now even redder, dry eyes. "What do you know?"

For a brief moment, telling everything to her friend seemed a good idea, but then she remembered how Hanna still had a boyfriend and how confused she was about her feelings, and decided to lie. It wasn't as if it would be a big lie, just a white lie that would keep both Hanna and Emily from hurting themselves. "I can see how you look at Emily, Hanna. I see how you always seem to be enjoying it a little too much when you hug and stuff, and… I don't know, I just don't want my two best friends to fall apart, is that too much to ask for?"

Her eyes suddenly darkening, Hanna frowned and stared into Spencer's face. With a low voice, she harshly said, "Just because you decided to straddle the rainbow now, doesn't mean everyone's gay, okay?"

Spencer closed her mouth, surprised at Hanna's answer.

* * *

Aria sat down on her bed, her back against the headboard, a book between her hands. When she first sat there, she had totally intended to spend some quality time reading, but soon her mind was too busy thinking about Spencer.

She couldn't exactly tell what it was about Spencer that always made her head spin, but she didn't care because that was a feeling she wouldn't ever want to get rid of. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, and even if she wasn't ready to speak about it to Spencer, she was so sure that she was in love with her that it was a little scary. If she told anyone, they would tell her she was too young to know that, but she knew that Spencer was her one and only.

Somewhere inside of her, she wondered if she had known all along. It would be a good story to tell her children, one day. _Children_. If Spencer could read her mind, she would surely look at her as if she had grown another head. But she wouldn't care, because she knew that they were forever. Never in her life had she cared so much about someone, and, considering that she was a caring kind of person, that meant a lot.

Maybe one day they could marry and life happily ever after. _Aria Hastings. _It sounded weird, her name mixed with the Hastings, the people she had known since always and that now seemed to have divided opinions about their relationship. She could imagine herself climbing to Spencer's window knowing that Veronica Hastings was somewhere in the house, as if she were a female Romeo that couldn't wait until seeing her lover. Too bad she wasn't a sporty kind of girl, or she would be planning all kind of late night dates with Spencer.

A soft knock on her door made her look up from her book. "Yeah?"

Byron Montgomery smiled softly at her. He stood at the door, while Emily appeared from behind him. "I came to tell you that Emily's here and that I'll go make some errands, so you two will be alone."

With a soft smile, Emily entered Aria's room and sat in her bed, putting Aria's legs on her lap. Aria could clearly see that her friend wasn't okay, but she knew she shouldn't mention anything in front of her father. When Byron was already turning around to leave, Aria remembered she already had something special to prepare for Spencer. "Dad, could I have the house all to myself for one night?"

"To yourself, or to you and Spencer?" Mr. Montgomery quirked an eyebrow, amused at the blush that immediately appeared on his daughter's cheeks.

Aria felt so embarrassed she knew she wouldn't be able to talk without stuttering. She should have known that her father would pick on her for this request, but she had already planned everything and she didn't really want to have to change her plans now. After a few deep breaths, and oblivious to Emily's smirk, she answered, "I just want to prepare a nice, romantic dinner for our first month anniversary, and I promise there will be no funny business at all, though I'd really appreciate it if Spencer could spend here the night, but we would be clothed and everything and if you want it we could even sleep in separated rooms, although that would be totally ridiculous, but if that's what you want..."

At that kind of answer, Byron threw his head back and started laughing. Discreetly, Emily giggled, though Aria heard her and made a mental note to make her pay for it later. After a few seconds of trying to get his voice back, the older man finally managed to say, "It's okay, honey, we'll talk about it later, but you just need to tell me a day and I'll find something to keep me occupied all night."

With a contented smile, Aria waited until her father was out of her sight before whispering, "You are so dead for that." Sighing, she let her back fall down again and closed her book, putting it on her nightstand. Crossing her arms in her chest, she turned to look at her friend. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, don't give me that look, you sounded so funny it was impossible not to laugh." Aria could see right through her swimmer friend, and she felt sad when she saw that Emily's smile didn't reach her eyes at all. Maybe she had been all for getting her two best friends together, but it was clear that at least one of them was hurting and that broke her heart. However, she could tell it was already too late for them to forget about their feelings. Sighing, Emily saw Aria's look, and decided to open up to her. "I'm worried about Hanna."

Aria frowned. Hanna had kissed Emily and then ran away on her, but instead of being angry or depressed, the swimmer was worried about their blonde friend. If things had been a little different, and Spencer wasn't in their lives, she was totally sure that she would have fallen for Emily's caring and sweet personality. Well, who wouldn't? "Why are you worried?"

"I just…" This was clearly hard for Emily, but both of them knew she needed to say it. "I think I'm in love with her." With a fast motion, Aria snapped her head to send Emily a questioning glance. "Okay, I know I am in love with her, are you happy now?"

"Actually no, because I already knew, but it was nice hearing it." Aria smiled and threw her head back, staring at the ceiling. They stood in silence for a while, both of them deep lost in their thoughts. Aria couldn't stop thinking about how if this didn't go well their friendship could be lost forever, after everything they've gone through. On the other hand, Emily couldn't erase the feeling of Hanna's lips against her own. Closing her eyes, Aria took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think she's scared?"

Frowning, Emily turned to look at her. "Scare of what, exactly?"

"Well, scared of everything, I would say…" Shaking her head, Aria wondered why did things had to be so complicated for her friends. "She's got Caleb, who she loves, but now that she kissed you she's probably wondering if she's ever been in love with him, and that's gonna make everything harder for her, because if she finds out she hasn't, she'll feel as if she'd played with him. Also, she's totally sure she's straight, but kissing a girl is not the straightest thing to do, so she's surely asking herself if she's gay. And finally, you're her best friend, which is really scary, because if she doesn't get her feelings right she could lose one of the most important people on her life, and that would also make things really weird with Spencer and me, because we would feel divided and… This could break our entire friendship, you know?"

Slowly, Emily's head moved up and down, but it seemed as if she weren't aware of her nodding. Aria knew Emily had already thought about it, but this was different from her and Spencer. Actually, between her and Spencer feelings were a lot clearer, and they didn't have to deal with denial or anything, though things could still have gone bad for them. Maybe she was being selfish, actually thinking that she'd rather her friends hiding their feelings instead of having them acting on them and then having to deal with the possible consequences of it. Okay, she knew she was being selfish, especially when she had at first encouraged Emily with her huge speech about love, but was it bad if she didn't want her friends to suffer? She didn't have an answer to that question, but she was snapped out of her thoughts by Emily's soft voice, "It doesn't matter what happens, we'll always be friends, Aria."

With a sad smile, Aria opened her arms for Emily to let herself fall between them. Sure, they would always be friends, but never in the same way. After Ali disappearance, she had had a taste of what being for a whole year without her friends was, and she didn't want to have to go through that ever again. But she knew that was really selfish of her, since she knew neither Emily nor Hanna wouldn't take that risk if she weren't truly sure about what they were doing. Though they didn't know what Hanna was thinking yet, so maybe she was worrying over anything.

* * *

It had been three hours since Emily left her house, and she was now worried about the swimmer. She couldn't begin to imagine how she would have felt if Spencer had kissed her and then ran away. Probably, she would have been screaming around the house while pulling at her hair, with both Byron and Ella talking about if they should sent her to Radley.

She was getting out of the shower, only wearing a towel around her tiny body, when her phone rang. Taking it, a smile took over her face when she saw it was Spencer. "Hey, did you talk to Hanna?"

"_Well, I'm pretty fine, Aria. Thanks for asking, you're such a sweetheart." _Aria could hear Spencer's playful tone, which made her smile grow into a huge grin, because she liked knowing her girlfriend was in a good mood. After a sigh, Spencer finally gave up and answered her question, "_Yeah, I did, but next time you go to hers while I cuddle with Emily._"

"How did you know…" Aria shook her head, suddenly remembering her father's sneaky smile when he got home and found her and Emily still hugging on her bed. "My dad told you, didn't he?"

"_He sent me the cutest pic ever._" Spencer giggled on the other end of the line, making Aria forget about being angry at Byron. "_I didn't know he had my number, by the way._"

Aria frowned. She hadn't known, either. "He must've asked Ella, I guess." Still with her towel wrapped around her, Aria sat on her bed, her free hand fiddling with the hem of the towel resting on her inner thigh. "So, what did Hanna said?"

Spencer's sigh was so loud and sounded so tired, that Aria thought again about how awesome it would be if she could climb to her girlfriend's window just to comfort her. "_Well, she said that she isn't gay, and that's pretty much all._"

It seemed like it wasn't all, but she decided to let it go. Maybe Hanna had gotten harsh and hurt Spencer, and she didn't want to push her into telling anything if she didn't want to. With a devilish smile, she asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"_Sure…_"

"I am only wearing a towel." She giggled when she heard Spencer's cough fit. Now, she could either try to keep going with the conversation and maybe get Spencer all hot and bothered, or say she was just kidding and then go back in the shower to take a cold one, since she had already thought about all the possibilities this call could give her. She heard Spencer taking a sharp breath, and suddenly a deep moan resounded in her ear. "Spencer?"

"_You're such a tease, Aria…_" Aria could hear Spencer's breathing becoming faster, and she herself began to pant imagining what could be happening on her girlfriend's bedroom. "_I bet you wish I was there, huh?_"

Aria's mouth fell open. She _knew_ what Spencer was doing, and she didn't wait until letting her hand slid until the gap between her thighs. Closing her eyes, she moaned softly into the phone, "Spencer…"

"_Yeah?_" Spencer husked.

Aria didn't know what it was, but something about Spencer's voice was pulling her in more and more. Her head fell back and her eyes closed tightly as two of her fingers barely touched her clit. "I want you." She knew she was pushing it, but if she took Spencer's moans as an indication, then her girlfriend wanted her back as much as she did. Not surprised at all at how wet she was, she immediately plunged two fingers inside of herself, letting a loud gasp fall out of her mouth.

She heard her girlfriend grunting something intelligible, before she seemed to get control of herself again. "_You're such a fucking tease, Aria… But you know what?_" Aria didn't even have time to say anything, too wrapped up on her ministrations, when Spencer answered her own question. "_I love you, but it's getting late and we'll have to wake up early tomorrow._"

Before Aria could even say anything, her girlfriend hung up on her, leaving her all hot and bothered. At least one of them had gotten something out of that conversation, but sadly it wasn't her. With a low sigh, she slid her fingers out of her insides, not finding it funny anymore now that she couldn't hear Spencer's raspy voice. Pulling herself out of her bed, she walked back to her bathroom, mentally preparing herself for the coldest shower ever.

Once she was on her pajamas, she took her phone from where she had thrown it on her bed. A soft smile played on her lips when she realized Spencer had totally won her in her own game. After thinking about what she would say to her girlfriend during all of her shower, she quickly sent a text.

_I love you too, but you're so paying me back for this. –Ar._

**AN: Me again! I just wanted to say a few things before saying good bye. Firstly, the song I used for this chapter's tittle is **_**The Greatest Thing**_**, by Lady Gaga, though she was supposed to sing it with Cher, but at the end Gaga didn't like how it sounded, so she asked for it not to be released, which means that the world won't hear such a great (and sweet) song. Secondly, I won't promise anything about next chapter, because this summer is being harder than expected, and it's obviously giving me no time for writing. Thirdly, do you think a month is too early to have sex, if the person you're with is your best friend since always? Also, if you ever wanna pressure me into writing, you can spam my tumblr (missprettyliesanduglytruth . tumblr . com), it might make me feel guilty and convince me to turn on my computer for a while. And finally… Lady Gaga's coming back! So yeah, get ready, because when she starts actually releasing the new stuff I'll either be too busy fangirling over her, which probably means less writing, or I'll be magically inspired, which would mean regularly writing (more regular than usual), so… Anything can happen! And yeah, that's all! This was such a long AN, but being sick means no going out, so now I've got lots of stuff to say, and… I'm rambling, but you know what I mean. Or at least I hope so, because if you don't you'll probably think I'm crazy.**


End file.
